Blood Bond (Les liens du sang)
by Human Heartbeat 17
Summary: Harry s'apprête à commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard mais alors que Dumbledore viens le chercher en personne chez les Dursley, il va découvrir d'immenses secrets enterrés depuis des années dont l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage. Réécriture du 'Prince de Sang-Mêlé' avec bien sûr de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la famille et de l'humour ! HP/HG RW/LL GW/BZ OC/CM pour les couples
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà j'ai voulu essayer de faire une histoire pour corriger un peu le livre numéro 6 d'Harry Potter car disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec notre génie J.K Rowling, surtout en ce qui concerne les couples que je trouve beaucoup trop clichés et faciles et comme Dumbledore nous le disait '' Nous devons tous faire face au choix entre ce qui est juste et ce qui est facile'' et je trouve qu'il a tout a fait raison ! Donc voilà cette histoire avec pas mal de changement (notamment les sentiments des uns pour les autres)

J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez parce que moi j'adore l'écrire !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr, tout appartient à notre génie préférée J.K Rowling, je joue juste avec ses personnages

Chapitre 1

En cet été 1996 au 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter était comme à son habitude dans sa chambre en train de dormir profondément. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, ces rêves n'étaient plus tellement parasités par Lord Voldemort et les visions qu'il lui envoyé mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ces rêves étaient rose car il revoyait de temps en temps les morts de ses proches et surtout il revoyait la bataille du Département des mystères qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant au Ministère de la Magie et ou malheureusement son parrain, l'un des seuls membres de sa famille encore vivant Sirius Black avait trouvé la mort tué par sa propre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette saloperie de Mangemort complètement dégénérée l'avait en plus tué devant ses yeux, Harry se souvint encore de la haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers elle et qui avait bien faillit le consumer si Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé à temps pour arrêter Voldemort, rien que d'y repenser le jeune sorcier se retourna dans son sommeil. Son rêve et ses pensées dérivaient à présent sur le moment ou Voldemort avait réussi pendant un bref instant à le posséder, c'était une sensation tellement douloureuse et qu'il espérait vraiment ne plus jamais expérimenté mais néanmoins il avait tout de même trouvé son point faible: Voldemort était incapable d'aimer, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il ne ressentait plus aucun peur ni faiblesse comparé au puissant Mage Noir, non désormais il ressentait plutôt de la pitié pour cet être qui n'a jamais connu l'amour et qui ne le connaîtra jamais et comme il lui avait précédemment dit il en été désolé pour lui. Alors qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de sommeil sans pensée, il entendit quelque chose taper contre sa fenêtre, Harry se leva de son fauteuil dans lequel il dormait et essaya de ne pas s'embroncher dans le BORDEL qu'était dans sa chambre, entre les restes de nourriture et les journaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui annonçait enfin le retour de Voldemort et le fait qu'il soit peut être l'Élu ainsi que la démission de Fudge et la succession de Scrimgeour mais aussi les mesures de sécurité à appliquer contre les Forces du Mal pour vérifier ce qui taper contre sa fenêtre car il se demander vraiment ce qui pourrait le déranger à...trois heures et demie du matin ! Surtout qu'Hedwige était tranquillement dans sa cage sur le bureau d'Harry et hululait calmement donc cela ne pouvait pas être elle et quand il ouvrit sa fenêtre, il tomba sur deux hiboux. Il en reconnut un sur les deux, l'hibou en question n'était autre que Coquecigrue le hibou de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley qui tenait plusieurs paquets malgré sa petite taille alors Harry fit rentrer aussi vite que possible les hiboux pour que son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley ne les attendent pas. Les deux hiboux se posèrent sur le lit du jeune homme et Harry profita de cet instant ou les animaux furent posés et calmes pour défaire les paquets de la patte de Coquecigrue ainsi que la lettre de la patte de l'autre hibou au pelage brun-doré qu'il ne connaissait pas et quand ce fut fait il commença à ouvrir le premier paquet ou était griffonné grossièrement son nom, Harry émit un petit rire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Ron. Il découvrit à l'intérieur du paquet une lettre ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et une boîte de chocolats de chez Honeydukes il ouvrit ensuite la lettre de son ami roux :

_Salut Vieux, _

_Bon anniversaire, je voulais te dire que toute ma famille et moi-même, nous t'invitons au Terrier pour venir passer la fin de tes vacances dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de commencer notre sixième année ! Wow tu te rend compte ? On est enfin en sixième année on aura plein de temps libre pour savourer notre avant dernière année ! Enfin bref encore joyeux anniversaire et à bientôt _

_Ron_

Harry pouffa légèrement de rire à la vue de la lettre de Ron, si seulement il savait que la sixième année n'était pas de tout repos ! Hermione avait sûrement dû déjà le réprimander à propos de ça. En parlant d'elle, Harry se pencha pour attraper le second paquet qui provenait du hibou de Ron et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture soignée et appliquée de son amie, il ouvrit sans plus attendre son paquet et découvrit une lettre et quelque chose qui le toucha profondément...Une chevalière avec un Vif d'Or, il la prit délicatement dans sa main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ah Hermione... Il fallait dire que le jeune Potter commençait à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour elle et cela depuis un certain temps maintenant, tout lui plaisait chez elle, son élégance, sa beauté, son intelligence et son odeur si particulière de vanille mais il savait que malheureusement il n'avait aucune chance avec elle car elle le verrait toujours comme son meilleur ami et son grand frère d'autant plus que c'était pour lui une certitude que Ron et Hermione allaient finir ensemble. C'était comme ça il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Ron et Hermione finiraient ensemble tandis que lui finirait avec Ginny car c'était ce que beaucoup de monde pensait. Non pas que Harry trouvait que Ginny était moche, bien au contraire mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle si ce n'est de l'amitié et il savait que la benjamine Weasley semblait être attirée par quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse savoir qui c'était et honnêtement du moment que cette personne la rendrait heureuse et que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard et Mangemort-à-en-devenir tout ira it bien. Harry sortit donc de ses pensées et commença à lire la lettre d'Hermione :

_Salut Harry et bon anniversaire,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Pour ma part je dois dire que tout va bien et que je profite pleinement de mes vacances mais je dois t'avouer que je suis impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard même si le danger est de plus en plus présent, même la Gazette du Sorcier commence à s'en rendre compte ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose _

_Bref je voulais également te dire que je suis actuellement au Terrier car Ron m'a invité et qu'il t'invite aussi, nous nous verrons donc dans très peu de temps_

_J'espère que ton cadeau d'anniversaire te plaît _

_En espérant te revoir très vite_

_Hermione_

_P.S : Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Sirius _

'' Oh Hermione je suis aussi impatient à l'idée de te revoir aussi'' murmura Harry en relisant la lettre, il vit également qu'elle avait écrit une petite phrase en ce qui concernait la mort de son parrain et il trouvait cela très touchant de sa part car la mort de Sirius était douloureuse pour lui, pourquoi est que tous les gens qu'il aimait finissaient toujours par mourir un jour ou l'autre ? Il espérait juste que cela n'arriverai pas à d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à Ron et à sa famille et surtout que cela n'arriverait pas à Hermione, il quitta donc ses pensées moroses pour prendre ensuite la lettre qu'il avait détachée au hibou encore inconnu et le brun vit tout de suite que la lettre avait un cachet de Poudlard. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à Poudlard ? Il l'ignorait mais Harry avait quand même envie de savoir et ouvrit donc la lettre qui contenait une page de parchemin couverte d'une écriture fine et penchée et lut :

_Cher Harry, _

_Tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire, je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire que si cela te convient je viendrais te chercher vendredi prochain à onze heures du soir précises au 4 Privet Drive et que je t'emmènerai en personne au Terrier ou tu es invité à passer le reste de tes vacances._

_Si tu acceptes j'aimerai que tu m'aides à régler une ou deux affaires avant de te mener là-bas, je te donnerai plus d'explications de vive voix._

_S'il-te-plaît envoie moi ta réponse via ce hibou._

_En espérant te revoir vendredi,_

_Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et relut d'ailleurs la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêver, il se pinça même et quand il eut mal le jeune sorcier savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore venait-il le chercher en personne chez les Dursley ? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas passer un mois en leur compagnie, c'était réellement bizarre mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il allait pouvoir être libre de l'emprise de son horrible famille plutôt que prévu, quoi demander de plus ? Quoique depuis quelques temps l'attitude de sa tante et de son cousin n'était plus la même, Dudley commençait à se montrer plus respectueux envers Harry (sûrement à cause du fait qu'il l'ait sauvé des Détraqueurs l'été dernier) quant à Pétunia elle semblait plus douce envers lui bien qu'elle lui parlait peu. Bien que Harry ne croyait toujours pas en à sa chance il griffonna une réponse rapide pour Dumbledore et une autre pour Ron lui disant qu'il serait ravi de passer le reste des vacances chez lui, attacha les lettres aux hiboux et rouvrit la fenêtre et regarda les hiboux partir au loin dans le ciel étoilé, Harry retourna ensuite se coucher dans son lit.

La semaine d'Harry se passa normalement, enfin aussi normal que puisse être une semaine chez les Dursley hormis l'attitude bizarre de sa tante Pétunia et de Dudley. Le brun s'était bien évidemment gardé de dire à sa famille que Dumbledore était sensé venir le chercher à la fin de la semaine car il voulait vraiment éviter un incident diplomatique ou pire la troisième Guerre Mondiale et puis surtout il n'était vraiment pas sûr que le directeur de Poudlard vienne, tout cela pouvait être une machination, un complot pour l'attirer dans un piège ou peut être que Dumbledore enverrait quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'il aurait oublié. Ce pourquoi il n'avait pas fini de faire sa valise ce vendredi soir et alors qu'il regarda à travers sa fenêtre, il vit une grande silhouette encapuchonnée dans une grande robe violette...Oh non ! Donc cela voulait dire que Dumbledore venait VRAIMENT le chercher ! Et alors qu'il se précipita dans les escaliers il entendit déjà les cris apeurés de son oncle Vernon et la voix du directeur :

'' Bonsoir, vous devez être Mr. Dursley, j'imagine qu'Harry a dû vous dire que je venais le chercher'' dit Dumbledore avec son expression aimable, en revanche son oncle était rouge de colère et une veine sur son front menaçait d'exploser en revanche sa tante se tenait à côté de son mari et n'avait aucune expression sur le visage tandis que Dudley se tenait derrière sa mère et Vernon rétorqua :

'' Non il ne m'a pas prévenu et je vous sommerai de sortir espèce de vieux timbré ! Allez sortez d'ici ou...''

Vernon n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une lumière rouge s'abattit sur lui (que Harry reconnut comme étant le Stupéfix) et il tomba mollement sur le sol et alors qu'Harry descendit en trombe de l'escalier il vit que ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait lancé ce sort mais que ce n'était autre que... :

'' T...Tante Pétunia ?'' dit Harry en bégayant comme Quirrell

Sa tante ne dit rien et Dumbledore dit :

'' Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'asseoir car nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire, toi aussi Dudley''

Le concerné sortit de derrière sa mère et tous se rejoignirent dans le salon pour commencer l'une des explications les plus improbables qu'Harry pouvait imaginer.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous découvrirez pourquoi Pétunia est celle qui a lancé ce sortilège ;) A bientôt j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite avec les explications de Pétunia quant à son secret

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et franchement je ne pensais pas qu'il y'allait en avoir autant dis d'on !

Donc merci merci et pour répondre à **neimad24 **je ne vais pas changer grand chose au livre et que je vais essayer de rester le plus canon possible tout en y ajoutant ma sauce et je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y'aura mais en tout cas les couples vont changer ça c'est sûr !

En espérant avoir répondu à ta question et maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

A tout de suite à la fin du chapitre !

Diclaimer: A voir au chapitre 1

Chapitre 2

Tout le monde s'était donc retrouvé dans le salon de la famille Dursley avec Dumbledore assit sur le canapé, Dudley encore meurt de peur et surtout impatient de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer quand sa mère avait jeté un sort sur son père qui était encore d'ailleurs inconscient, Pétunia était accoudée à la cheminée et avait un regard vide. Elle pensait à la façon dont son neveu allait apprendre la vérité sur elle, comment allait-il le prendre ? Surtout après toutes ces années ? Oh, tout cela allait être un choc pour lui et justement Harry était pour sa part derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et scrutait d'ailleurs le dit comptoir tout en faisant tourner sa chevalière au doigt sans adresser un regard ni à Pétunia ni à Dumbledore et encore moins au pauvre Dudley. Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher cela ? Que sa tante savait faire de la magie enfin de compte ? Alors qu'elle l'avait traité comme du bétail pendant quinze longues années (et il pesait ses mots quand il disait ''bétail'') ? Le brun avait tellement de questions à poser à la fois à Dumbledore mais aussi à sa tante mais pour l'instant le seul bruit que l'on entendait dans la maison était la pendule qui faisait son ''tic-tac'' habituel et quand le silence devint de plus en plus pesant dans la pièce, le directeur de Poudlard décida d'enfin le briser pour que la vérité soit enfin révélée quitte à ce qu'elle soit trop douloureuse pour eux. Harry avait le droit de savoir la vérité sur Pétunia et surtout Dudley devait en apprendre un peu plus sur ses origines et sur la vraie nature de sa famille qui n'est pas la famille ''normale'' que son odieux de père le pensait :

'' Bon je pense qu'il est désormais temps de discuter du phénomène qui vient d'arriver il y'a quelques instants. Ma chère Pétunia il serait peut être bien que tu commence tu ne crois pas ?'' dit-il d'un ton aimable

Alors là Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Dumbledore appelait sa tante par son prénom et en plus la tutoyait ? Mais après mûres réflexions cela lui semblait logique, surtout si elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard et c'était quasiment sûr qu'elle y soit aller au même titre que sa sœur Lily. La tante d'Harry se mit alors droite et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler par terre avant de dire avec une petite voix :

'' Harry, je suis sûre qu'après ce que tu viens de voir tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions sur le pourquoi du comment j'ai pu faire ça, tu dois aussi surtout m'en vouloir oh et toi Duddy...''

Le jeune Potter la coupa avec une pointe d'impatience et de frustration dans la voix :

'' Je veux juste savoir une seule chose tante Pétunia, est-ce que...Es-tu une...Une sorcière ? S'il-te-plaît je veux juste que tu réponde déjà à cette question''

Dumbledore regardait les deux personnes avec une mine de compassion tant la situation était compliquée, il avait donc sorti sa baguette et avait fait apparaître trois verres ainsi qu'une bouteille avec le meilleur sirop d'hydromel de Madame Rosemerta pour faire passer le temps, Dudley lui regardait le vieux sorcier faire apparaître tout cela avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration puis enfin la réponse qu'Harry attendait tant arriva de la bouche de sa tante :

'' Oui...Oui je suis une sorcière'' dit-elle avait une mine déconfite

Là Harry ne savait plus quoi penser car d'un côté il était content que Pétunia soit une sorcière car il comprenait mieux son comportement des derniers jours à son égard, un comportement moins froid et dur que les années précédentes mais d'un autre côté il était en colère contre elle. Pourquoi lui avoir caché tout ça ? Méritait-il ces années passées à être traité comme un chien ? Oh non et alors que Harry allait répondre quelque chose, Albus tendit un verre à chacun des hôtes avant que la tante du brun ne demande :

'' Qu'est que c'est ? ''

'' Oh c'est le meilleur sirop d'hydromel de Madame Rosemerta''

'' Oh merci Albus, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu'' dit-elle en prenant le verre et d'un coup un rugissement retentit derrière eux :

'' Ça va je ne vous dérange pas tous les deux ?!''

Harry avait presque crié sa phrase mais comprenait-le en même temps, ils étaient là tous les deux à agir comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était normal et avec des yeux exorbités le brun continua :

'' J'aimerai maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas savoir toute la vérité de ce plan dont je ne sais pas qui est le créateur et je la veux maintenant !''

Et alors que Dumbledore allait répondre quelque chose, Pétunia le devança et s'approcha de son neveu avant de lui avouer :

'' Ce n'étais pas un plan et c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose que ta mère avions décidé en dernier lieu ''

Harry souleva un sourcil face à l'incompréhension qu'il éprouvait et demanda :

'' Que veux-tu dire par là ?''

'' Harry, ta mère et moi avions décidé cela pour te protéger''

Le jeune sorcier resta cloué au sol, sa mère et sa tante n'étaient donc pas en froid comme il l'avait toujours pensé ? Et elles avaient décidé de faire cela, de lui mentir juste pour le protéger ? Il voulait vraiment croire que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais il avait quand même vécu un enfer dans cette maison pendant près de quinze ans alors il dit avec un petit rire nerveux :

'' Vous avez tout cela dans le but de me protéger ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là et tu crois que je vais gober ça peut-être ?''

Pétunia vit la colère dans les yeux de son neveu et elle ne pouvait pas franchement lui en vouloir mais elle tenta tout de même de s'expliquer :

'' Harry écoute moi...''

'' NON ! Je refuse de croire à tout ça et surtout après l'enfer que j'ai vécu ici ! Tout ce que j'ai enduré ici n'était donc qu'un mensonge ?! Et bien même si vous avez tous fait ça soit disant pour me protéger excusez-moi de vous dire que c'était plutôt saugrenu comme plan, de casser mon enfance et de me raconter n'importe quoi ! ''

Harry avait donc explosé sa colère et son incompréhension face à cette situation surréaliste et le directeur de Poudlard profita d'un moment ou l'adolescent était calmé pour lui dire d'une voix douce :

'' Écoute moi Harry, je sais que tout cela est très dur pour toi mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ta tante ni à personne d'autre car il est certain que si ta mère et elle avaient pu faire autrement je suis sûr qu'elles l'auraient fait''

Il adressa un franc sourire au jeune sorcier qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits et malgré toute la couleur qu'il ressentait à présent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son professeur avait raison. Foutu Dumbledore qui avait toujours raison ! Alors il fit face à sa tante afin de pouvoir lui demander :

'' Pourrais-tu alors me raconter toute la vérité ? Tu me dois bien ça et tu la dois à Dudley aussi''

'' Bien sûr que je peux et j'aurai d'ailleurs dû le faire il y'a bien longtemps''

Harry s'assit donc à côté de Dumbledore et prit le verre que le directeur avait fait apparaître et Pétunia fit alors face à son neveu et son fils, enfin prête à tout leur raconter :

'' Donc comme tu as pu le remarquer je suis belle et bien une sorcière mais je n'ai pas découvert mes talents magiques à onze ans comme ta mère mais bien plus tard vers treize ans, ce qui fait que je suis rentrée à Poudlard en même temps que ta mère. J'ai reçu ma lettre quelques semaines après elle et nos parents furent tellement fiers d'avoir des sorcières dans la famille, personnellement ses nouveaux dons en ma possession me faisaient peur et je ne savais pas comment les maîtriser mais peu de temps quand je suis rentrée à l'école j'ai découvert à quel point ces dons peuvent être...Tout simplement merveilleux et extraordinaires.''

La tante d'Harry se racla la gorge afin de poursuivre son récit sous les regards avide de savoir du brun et de son cousin et sous l'œil bienveillant d'Albus, elle continua avec un sourire en coin plein de mélancolie et de nostalgie :

'' J'ai donc poursuivis mes études à Poudlard et même si je n'avais les talents de ta mère je me débrouillais assez bien en métamorphoses comme ton père en revanche j'avais horreur des sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick m'a d'ailleurs réprimandé plus d'une fois. J'ai ensuite eu mes BUSE et mes ASPIC et je voulais me lancer dans une carrière d'Auror mais cela n'a abouti à rien car peu de temps après ta mère est venue me trouver en disant que Lord Voldemort était à vos trousses et elle m'a donc convaincue de jouer la sœur moldue et qui avait coupé tout pont avec elle. J'étais réticente à accepter mais elle avait raison après tout et c'est pourquoi j'ai ensuite épousé ton oncle à la fin de ma septième année car il était tout ce qui avait de plus ''normal'' et donc Voldemort ne viendrait pas chercher ici surtout que je n'avais pas participé à la Première Guerre des sorciers car il fallait que je reste dans l'ombre pour que le Mage Noir ne se doute de rien.''

'' Et ensuite j'ai élevé un voile de protection sur cette maison tant qu'elle sera ton domicile, du moins jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans ou tu deviendra majeur'' dit Dumbledore en buvant son verre

Le jeune Potter se tenait là à fixer son verre tandis que Pétunia avait fini son récit, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de sa tante pour avoir tout ça juste par amour pour sa sœur même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle montre un peu plus de compassion pour lui car elle lui avait foutu en l'air pas d'année avec sa froideur et sa négligence, il lui demanda cependant :

'' Dans quelle maison étais-tu ? ''

'' J'étais à Gryffondor tout comme ta mère, ton père, Sirius, Remus et ce traître de Pettigrew''

Harry aurait dû s'y attendre et apparemment elle avait l'air de connaître la bande des Maraudeurs et puis Harry lui dit ensuite :

'' Pourquoi étais-tu si négligente avec moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me montrer un peu de compassion ? Juste un petit geste affectueux ?''

Sa tante avait une mine qui reflétait un peu de honte face à cette question mais elle lui répondit :

'' Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai voulu tout te dire mais je ne pouvais pas...Je n'avais pas le choix sinon tout le monde se serait douter de quelque chose et je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ''

Elle avait réellement l'air sincère et alors qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa tante qui le serra fort elle aussi et les deux autres regardaient ce moment avec beaucoup de tendresse et alors qu'ils se quittèrent, Dudley posa une question d'une petite voix :

'' Mais alors si Maman est une sorcière, pourquoi j'en suis pas un ?''

'' C'est parce que tu es un Cracmol mon chéri''

La tête que faisait son cousin fit éclater de rire Harry :

'' C'est quoi un ''Crack molle'' ?''

'' C'est une personne qui est née dans une famille de sorciers mais qui ne possèdent aucun pouvoir Duddy, car malheureusement aucune magie ne peut passer l'ADN de ton père !''

Là tout le monde éclata de rire et le jeune sorcier demanda à sa tante, impatient de savoir :

'' Et comment est ta baguette, est-ce que tu l'as toujours ?''

'' Bien sûr, regarde''

Elle alla dans la cuisine et fouilla un peu dans les placards afin d'en sortir sa baguette qu'elle tandis à son neveu, il la regarda un instant et Pétunia en fit la description :

'' Bois de cerisier et crin de licorne, 28,25 cm relativement souple du moins c'est qu'Ollivander m'a dit''

Harry redonna la baguette à sa tante qui la rangea soigneusement puis Dumbledore fit disparaître les verres qui étaient sur la table et annonça :

'' Oh une dernière chose Harry, nous devons régler une affaire assez importante, il s'agit du testament de ton parrain Sirius''

Le sourire d'Harry retomba à l'entente de ''testament'' suivi de près par le nom de son parrain et alors que Dumbledore lui expliquait que dans son testament l'homme avait tout léguer à son filleul, sa maison en particulier il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait en faire :

'' Utiliser cette maison comme avant, en tant que quartier général cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne compte pas y retourner de toute façon'' dit-il avec une voix rauque

'' Très bien si tu insistes, c'est très généreux même si nous devons faire un test pour savoir si aucun sortilège ne protège la maison car vu que la famille Black se disait ''Sang-Pur'' il se peut que la maison revienne à Bellatrix Lestrange qui est sa cousine encore vivante''

'' QUOI ?!'' cria Harry de colère, cette vieille folle allait hériter de la maison de Sirius?! Hors de question que la meurtrière de son parrain mette un pied dedans !

'' Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser cette maison à cette timbrée Albus ?'' dit Pétunia outrée

'' Tu la connais ?'' demanda Harry

'' Bien sûr et elle est complètement ravagée en plus d'être dangereuse''

'' Et bien il y'a un moyen pour l'en empêcher''

Et d'un coup le vieil elfe de maison Kreattur apparut en gémissant et en poussant des cris qu'Harry réussi à déchiffrer comme étant ''Veux pas !''

'' Donne lui un ordre Harry et il t'appartiendra !'' cria Dumbledore pour être entendu

'' Tais-toi Kreattur !''

L'elfe s'arrêta net et regarda Potter avec dégoût avant que ce dernier ne dise :

'' Maintenant je suis ton maître et je t'ordonne d'aller travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard !''

'' Kreattur fait ce que le maître désire '' dit-il en disparaissant dans un _crac _sonore puis Dumbledore regarda l'heure et dit à son élève :

'' Bon et bien nous devons partir Harry, nous avons encore tellement de choses à faire ''

Harry se pressa donc d'aller chercher sa valise et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir il dit à sa tante :

'' Et bien, au revoir et à l'été prochain ''

'' Au revoir Harry et sois prudent''

'' Et que vas-tu faire d'oncle Vernon ?''

'' Je m'en charge ne t'inquiètes pas''

Le brun se tourna ensuite vers son cousin qui lui fit un signe de la main et un petit sourire avant de dire :

'' Au revoir''

'' Au revoir Big D''

Son cousin rigola à l'entente de son surnom et Harry partit ensuite avec Dumbledore qui envoya toutes ses affaires aux Terrier avant de dire à son élève de lui prendre le bras et d'agripper car il s'apprêtaient tout deux à transplaner.

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vous savez déjà tout sur Pétunia mais un secret encore plus gros attend notre petit sorcier à lunettes (décidément il va plus se relever à force !) J'essayerai de mettre la suite aussi vite que possible et n'hésitez à lâcher des reviews ! A plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey ! Je suis de retour après un peu de temps je suis désolé mais disons que je devais régler quelque chose pour l'université (je suis jeune bachelier et l'inscription à l'université est un vrai cauchemar la première fois) et puis aussi il y'a quelque chose contre lequel on ne peut luter j'ai nommé...LA FLEMME! mais bon vous inquiétez pas je vous mettrai pas en hiatus pendant deux ans surtout que je suis à fond j'ai revu le film, j'ai lu le livre et j'ai même joué au jeu vidéo (ça m'éclate de faire des potions :D)

Voici la suite de l'histoire et je tiens à remercier les gens qui me suivent, merci à vous !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Harry se sentait un peu bizarre après ce premier transplanage car d'un côté il trouvait ça fabuleux de pouvoir se téléporter ou bon lui sembler mais après mûre réflexions il devait quand même y avoir des risques si on devait à ce point se cramponner à une personne pour qu'il ou elle nous emmène avec lui et en effet alors que le jeune sorcier et Dumbledore était en train d'arpenter un village du nom de Budly Babberton ce dernier lui révéla que transplaner pouvait être très dangereux si soit nous étions pas assez concentrés sur la destination, soit si nous changions de destination et surtout si la personne n'avait pas la détermination nécessaire pour pouvoir transplaner sans encombre. Si ces mesures n'étaient pas respectées le sorcier se désartibulerait, c'est à dire qu'il perdrait un membre de son corps. Cette information fit froid dans le dos d'Harry ce à quoi il répondit à Dumbledore :

'' Je crois que je préfère nettement mieux les balais.''

Dumbledore émit un petit rire amusé face la gêne et à l'angoisse du Survivant mais le rassura vite en lui disant :

'' Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, quand le moment sera venu tu sera en mesure d'apprendre comment il faut transplaner et tu y arrivera mais fais attention car on peut perdre pas mal de chose en route. Oh ça me rappelle quand moi-même je l'ai passé je n'avais heureusement rien perdu lors de l'examen mais quand j'ai essayé la première fois après l'examen j'avais perdu mes sourcils et deux ongles de pied en route.''

Harry pouffa de rire à l'entente de l'escapade ratée de son professeur mais alors qu'il se calma il vit quelque chose sur la main de Dumbledore, elle était noire et toute recroquevillée alors l'Élu demanda un peu inquiet :

'' Professeur ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?''

Dumbledore perdit un peu son sourire avant de lancer :

'' Je t'expliquerais plus tard Harry, là nous devons avancer et puis c'est une histoire tellement palpitante et longue que je ne voudrais pas te la gâcher, comprends-tu ?''

''Oui Monsieur''

'' Très bien mon garçon, alors continuons à avancer, à gauche je te prie''

Harry ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le directeur restait secret mais le suivit néanmoins sans rien dire et alors qu'ils prirent une petite ruelle parsemée de maisons dont aucune n'était éclairée et le jeune Potter demanda alors, impatient de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici :

'' Professeur, excusez-moi de vous demander mais que faisons nous ici ?''

'' Oh bien sûr je ne t'ai rien dit encore ! Quel empoté je fais, nous sommes ici car comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir il nous manque un professeur cette année...''

Harry n'était pas surpris, cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'il entendait toujours la même phrase, décidément il se demandait vraiment si le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était maudit car après un mort, un amnésique, un renvoyé, un enfermé dans un coffre pendant toute l'année par un Mangemort et enfin une pauvre folle retenue dans la Forêt Interdite par des centaures on pouvait réellement se poser des questions, Dumbledore reprit ensuite :

'' Depuis le départ d'Ombrage ou plutôt la capture de cette dernière il nous reste toujours un poste vacant et donc c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Un de mes amis et ancien collègue est à la retraite mais je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie donc je viens le sortir de sa retraite et lui demander de revenir enseigner à Poudlard.''

Harry tiqua un peu à l'entente du nom de celle qui avait retourné sans dessus dessous Poudlard l'année dernière et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle resterait là ou elle était, à la merci de ''sales hybrides'' comme elle les avait appelé mais alors qu'est que le jeune sorcier faisait là ? Il ne connaissait même pas l'homme :

'' Mais alors dans ce cas qu'est que je fais là ? En quoi puis-je vous aider si je ne connais pas cet homme ?''

'' Oh crois moi tu sera très utile mon cher'' dit Dumbledore avec un sourire

Et avec ces mots les deux s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle, Harry avait la main serrée sur sa baguette que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait dit de sortir précédemment et qu'il pouvait également l'utiliser tant qu'il se tenait près de lui puis le Survivant qui décidément avait plein de questions dit :

'' Professeur, pourquoi est que nous n'avons pas transplaner directement dans la maison de votre ami ?''

'' Oh et la politesse Harry ? Ce geste aurait été aussi distingué que de défoncer la porte pour rentrer chez lui '' dit Dumbledore un peu outré mais compréhensif et il continua :

'' Et puis de toute façon la plupart des maisons sont protégées par des enchantements anti-transplanage et nous devons respecter les sorciers, simple mesure de courtoisie même à Poudlard nous ne pouvons...''

'' Pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ni dans le parc je sais Hermione ne cesse ne me le répéter.'' coupa Harry

'' Ah cette petite a toujours raison''

Harry rougit un peu face à cette réponse et de toute façon Dumbledore savait que son protégé avait le béguin pour Miss Granger et cela depuis très longtemps mais il espérait vraiment qu'il allait lui dire car la jeune sorcière semblait être très proche de lui et très dévouée à l'aider quoi qu'il arrive et surtout la vie était trop courte pour la gaspiller à aimer en secret, il savait de quoi il parlait...Le directeur se ressaisit ensuite puis lui et Harry continuèrent à marcher en changeant de direction de temps en temps puis Dumbledore demanda à Harry :

'' Dis-moi Harry, est-que tu tiens le coup depuis les révélations de ta tante ?

Le Survivant voulait éviter un peu cette question car la réponse était encore mitigée, oui il lui avait pardonné mais c'était quand même un choc pour lui de savoir qu'une personne qui a passé la majeur partie de son temps à le détester voulait en réalité le protéger alors il répondit un peu gêné :

'' Eh bien c'est dur pour moi de réellement savoir si je suis prêt à lui pardonner ou à lui en vouloir encore un peu car même si ses intentions étaient honorables et courageuses j'ai quand même passé une enfance abominable à cause de sa négligence alors je ne sais pas...Je suis un peu perdu je dois dire''

'' Tu arrivera à faire la part des choses, j'en suis convaincu et quoique tu fasse je suis sûr que Pétunia comprendra ta décision''

'' Merci Dumbledore''

'' Mais de rien mon garçon''

Puis les deux marchèrent encore un peu tout en se racontant les dernières informations de la _Gazette des Sorciers _puis le directeur informa Harry au sujet des Inferi qui étaient d'abominables créatures mais tout de même bien malheureuses car ce n'était rien d'autre que des cadavres ressucités seulement pour obéir à leur maître et comme bien évidemment Voldemort avait tué énormément de monde durant toutes ses années ou il était au pouvoir il en avait suffisamment pour constituer une véritable armée. Cette idée répugnait vraiment l'Élu car Voldemort était vraiment quelqu'un de cruel et de pervers pour ramener de pauvres qu'il avait lui-même tué pour qu'ils soient ensuite à ses ordres.

'' C'est ici Harry nous sommes...Oh mon Dieu !'' cria presque Dumbledore car alors qu'ils approchaient d'une petite maison au jardin bien entretenue, ils se rendirent compte que la porte d'entrée de la maison pendait sur ses gonds, le directeur sortit sa baguette et regarda des deux côtés avant de lancer à Harry :

'' Sors ta baguette et reste bien derrière moi Harry''

'' Oui Monsieur''

Puis Dumbledore poussa délicatement la porte d'entrée afin de pénétrer dans la maison :

'' Il fait très sombre ici, un _Lumos_ ne serait pas de refus''

Harry brandit alors sa baguette et lança le sort :

'' _Lumos_''

L'extrémité de sa baguette se retrouva alors avec un faisceau lumineux pendant que le directeur de Poudlard fit la même chose et ils s'avancèrent donc dans le salon ou on aurait dit qu'une bataille s'était déroulée avec une pendule cassée, un piano renversée avec ses touches éparpillées partout ainsi que des bout de verres et de porcelaines et aussi des coussins éventrées mais ce qui dégoûta vraiment Harry, ce fut quand Dumbledore leva sa baguette plus haut pour examiner les murs. En effet, sur ces murs se trouvaient des tâches gluantes, des tâches rougeâtres donc en d'autres termes du sang se trouvait sur les lieux, Dumbledore finit d'arpenter la pièce mais ne semblait pas atteint par la scène qu'il voyait, il dit ensuite en toussa à cause de la poussière :

'' Hum pas très accueillant et joli à voir n'est pas ? A priori il a dû se passer quelque chose de terribles ici''

'' Peut être qu'il y'a eu un combat et que les agresseurs l'ont emmené avec eux ? Vous ne croyez pas Professeur ?'' demanda innocemment Harry même s'il doutait de la survie de l'ami de Dumbledore compte tenu des nombreuses traces de sang présentes dans cette pièce mais le vieux sorcier pensait tout autre chose :

'' Oh non je ne pense pas'' dit-il à voix basse alors qu'il s'approcha derrière un fauteuil bien rembourré sous le regard interrogatif du jeune sorcier :

'' Quoi vous voulez dire que...Qu'il serait toujours là ?''

'' Précisément''

Et alors qu'il termina sa phrase il enfonça sa baguette dans le fauteuil jusqu'à qu'Harry sursaute en entendant le fauteuil pousser un hurlement :

'' Ouille !''

'' Bonsoir mon cher Horace'' dit Dumbledore en se redressa et le dit Horace qui était un homme petit avec des cheveux gris et une calvitie juste en plein milieu du crâne et qui était très gros et gras dégonfla alors pour revenir à sa forme humaine. A la vue d'Horace, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme ressemblait beaucoup au Moine Gras (en moins chauve, quoique) puis le vieil homme vêtu d'un pyjama regarda Dumbledore avec un regard offensé :

'' Tu n'avais pas besoin d'enfoncer ta baguette si fort Albus ! Ça fait mal tout de même !''

Le dit Albus se contenta de regarder son ancien collègue qui se posa juste en face de lui et c'était assez comique car Horace arrivait à peine au menton de Dumbledore et puis Horace demanda :

''Au fait, qu'est qui m'a trahi ?''

'' Eh bien mon cher si les Mangemorts étaient réellement venus ici, la Marque des Ténèbres flotterait au-dessus de ta maison'' dit le directeur de Poudlard amusé par la maladresse d'Horace.

'' Oh oui la Marque j'avais oublié ! Oh et puis de toute façon je finissais pour dernier capitonnage quand tu es arrivé''

Horace ne prêtait pour l'instant aucune attention envers Harry puis Dumbledore proposa à Horace :

'' Veux-tu que je t'aide à ranger ce grabuge ?''

'' Oui s'il-te-plaît'' répondit sans aucune émotion l'autre homme.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les meubles volèrent et se remirent à leur place, les glaces se rafistolèrent sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, décidément ce qu'il adorait la magie ! Il ne cesserait jamais de le dire puis alors qu'Horace expliqua à Dumbledore que le sang retrouvé était du sang de dragon, le vieil homme se rendit enfin compte de la présence du Survivant et ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes, presque comme ceux de Dobby, il bégaya même :

'' Oh, oh mais c'est...Par la barbe de Merlin c'est...''

'' Oui Horace voici Harry Potter, Harry je te présente un de mes amis et ancien collègue Horace Slughorn''

Slughorn comprit alors le pourquoi du comment ils étaient ici tout les deux et la réponse à leur future question était...

'' Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptais me convaincre de revenir n'est pas ? Et bien désolé de te décevoir Albus mais la réponse est NON''

Horace passa devant Harry et le jeune garçon voyait très bien que Slughorn mentait et qu'il avait même un regard rempli de tentation et Dumbledore savait néanmoins comment le faire craquer, il reprit nonchalamment :

'' On peut quand même boire un verre non ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps à Poudlard ?

Horace hésita un petit moment avant de répondre :

'' Très bien, mais juste un seul verre et après tu pars ''

Puis tout trois allèrent s'asseoir et les deux anciens collègues commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien avec en autre la vie à la retraite de Slughorn et l'âge de Dumbledore (oui parce qu'il est légèrement, comment dire ben vieux en fait mais c'est pas grave il a toujours été au top de ses capacités le Dumby !)

puis l'ancien professeur de Poudlard fit une remarque sur la main brûlée de Dumbledore qui ne prêta aucune attention et enfin sur la cavale que Slughorn poursuivait à cause des Mangemorts à sa poursuite pour éventuellement le recruter dans leur camp à cause des capacités du vieil homme puis le sujet de conversation dériva sur le traitement des professeurs à Poudlard qui était la raison numéro 1 d'Horace pour refuser de revenir et sur Ombrage qu'apparemment personne n'aimait puis Dumbledore alla aux toilettes laissant Horace et le jeune Potter seuls, Slughorn commença alors dire à Harry :

'' Mon garçon comme vous ressemblez à votre père mais en revanche vous...''

'' Oui je sais j'ai les yeux de ma mère on n'arrête pas de me le répéter''

Horace fut coupé net dans son élan avant de dire avec nostalgie :

'' Oh oui votre mère Lily Evans ! C'était une sorcière exceptionnelle et très douée, sa sœur Pétunia n'était en revanche pas très forte dans ma matière mais Lily en revanche, je lui répétais sans cesse qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'appartenir à ma maison, ah la la elle n'avais pas la langue dans sa poche non plus cette petite...''

'' Quelle était votre maison Monsieur ?''

'' J'étais directeur des Serpentard''

Harry tiqua à l'entente de la maison mais Horace s'empressa d'ajouter :

'' Oh mais ne faite pas attention à cela ! Vous êtes à Gryffondor comme elle, votre père et votre tante n'est-pas ? Oui comme votre famille cela va de soi mais il y'a quelques exceptions comme Sirius Black, vous le connaissez n'est pas ? Pauvre homme...''

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur se serrait face à cette remarque, allez-y remuer le couteau dans la plaie tous ! Puis ensuite Harry écouta le vieil homme se perdre dans les souvenirs de la famille Black qui était toute (ou presque) à Serpentard puis ensuite Dumbledore revint et Horace continua en disant :

'' Oh et puis votre mère était une née-moldue, je n'y croyais pas j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était une sang pur, elle était si douée.''

'' L'une de mes plus proches amis est une née-moldue aussi et c'est la meilleure élève de notre année.''

Harry avait de rajouter encore plus de choses sur Hermione, qu'elle était la plus belle, la plus élégante mais non il se ravisa avant de paraître ridicule devant Slughorn puis ce dernier rajouta :

'' Curieux comme c'est souvent le cas n'est pas ?''

'' Je ne trouve pas.'' rétorqua Harry

Horace regarda le plus jeune avec une mine bienveillante et dit :

'' N'allez pas croire que j'ai le moindre préjugés, j'étais peut-être le directeur de Serpentard mais je n'avais et je n'ai rien contre les nés-moldus et votre mère était l'une de mes élèves préférées ! Si vous saviez ce que certains nés-moldus sont devenus par la suite, j'en suis admiratif d'ailleurs car avec tout ce qu'ils ont enduré.''

Le Survivant vit que l'ancien professeur était sincère et donc il s'empressa de poser une question sur son père cette fois-ci :

'' Et vous vous souvenez un peu de mon père ?''

'' Oh oui bien sûr ! Comment peut-on oublier quelqu'un comme James Potter, joueur de Quidditch et toujours fourré avec sa bande, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew qui malheureusement a mal tourné et son frère William !''

Harry recracha son verre de Bierraubeurre et regarda les deux hommes avec de grands yeux avant de dire :

'' Mon père avait un frère ?!''

Dumbledore se sentait un peu mal pour le jeune garçon en face de lui, deux secrets en même pas une nuit c'était beaucoup quand même alors il lui dit avec sincérité:

'' Oui Harry, ton père avait un frère qui s'appelait William et qui était de la même année que lui. Il était à Gryffondor et s'est marié à une femme du nom de Melinda Grey, une très jolie femme Vélane.''

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser car il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre des secrets gardés soi disant pour le protéger:

'' Pourquoi est-que personne ne m'a rien dit ?!''

'' C'est vrai que quelqu'un aurait dû te le dire, apparemment Pétunia t'avait caché cela aussi, ton oncle William est malheureusement décédé lui aussi ainsi que ta tante Melinda, ils ont été tués par Bellatrix et son époux peu de temps après tes parents. Elle leur a tellement infligé le sortilège Doloris qu'ils en sont morts.''

Harry avait les yeux injectés de sang, Bellatrix venait de signer son arrêt de mort car si jamais il la revoyait il n'hésiterait pas à lui infliger moultes souffrances, il était également en colère contre sa tante pour n'avoir rien dit et il lui faudrait un certain pour qu'il se calme mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Dumbledore car le directeur ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa situation mais il en avait marre que tout le monde lui cache tout alors il explosa :

'' Professeur ce n'est pas contre vous mais j'en ai marre que personne ne me dise la vérité sous prétexte que c'est pour me protéger ! Des gens sont morts pour que je reste en vie, mes parents, Sirius et maintenant mon oncle et ma tante ! Combien de secret reste-t'il encore ?! Les Malfoy sont en fait des agents doubles ? Rogue est un cousin éloigné ? Quoi encore ?''

Dumbledore attendit que le garçon ait fini son explosion avant de dire :

'' Et bien en fait, il reste quelque chose que j'ai appris récemment, ton oncle et ta ta tante avaient eu un enfant, un garçon du nom d'Aiden, il est né le 4 août 1980 donc peu de temps après toi mais personne n'a jamais rien su car les Mangemorts Carrow le retienne. J'ai pisté sa trace et je l'ai retrouvé et c'est pour cela que nous sommes venu voir Horace, enfin une des raisons car vu qu'il connaît bien les Carrow il saura nous dire si leur cachette est bien celle à laquelle je pense. Ton cousin est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est mais nous devons le sauver.''

Harry savait que Dumbledore avait raison et il se dit que malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, il sauverait son cousin, pour son oncle, sa tante, ses parents et Sirius.

Alors ? Je me cache ou pas ? Tomates ou pas ? vous savez désormais qui est le personnage OC ;) A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, salut voilà la suite tant attendue et maintenant nous nous retrouvons au moment ou Harry, Dumbledore et Slughorn vont sauver Aiden des griffes des Carrow, j'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaît et que vous laissiez plein de review pour me le dire, ce serait super :)

Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me lisent, c'est vous qui me faites avancer ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Il y eut un petit silence dans le salon de Slughorn quand tout le monde se préparait pour aller sauver le cousin d'Harry, dont Dumbledore avait retrouvé la trace quelques temps auparavant et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le jeune sorcier se souviendra de cette soirée et de cette nuit car tous les secrets qui avaient été dévoilés n'étaient pas minces. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir un autre oncle du côté de son père car ni Remus ni Sirius lui avaient dit que James avait un frère et encore moins qu'il avait eu un enfant, peut-être s'étaient-ils caché lui et sa femme pour échapper à Voldemort mais dans ce cas-là comment avaient-ils fait ? Un sortilège de Fidelitas ? Non étant donné que les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvé, peut être étaient-ils en cavale et qu'à un moment ils furent retrouvés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à toutes les horreurs que son cousin avait vu durant sa vie car il avait le même âge que lui et même s'il avait passé le carcan chez les Dursley, cela avait dû être pire pour lui car être enlevé par des Mangemort puis d'une certaine manière être élevé par eux mais surtout torturé psychologiquement et physiquement tout cela avait dû être horrible et traumatisant. Dumbledore vit qu'Harry ne disait rien et lui demanda :

'' Harry, mon garçon est-ce que tout va bien ? Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'entendre tant de secrets et encore plus de les croire''

Harry sourit alors à son mentor sous le regard de Slughorn :

'' Professeur, je suis peut être très chamboulé par ce que je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui voir même en colère contre ma tante pour m'avoir caché tout cela mais...Je dois continuer à apprendre néanmoins et aller de l'avant quoique qu'il puisse arriver car je suis sûr qu'il y'a encore tant de choses que je ne connais pas et que les gens m'ont caché alors oui je suis bouleversé mais je dois sauver mon cousin, c'est ce que mon oncle, mes parents et Sirius auraient voulu et je vais honorer leur sacrifice par ce sauvetage et je vous remercie d'avoir recherché pendant tant d'année sa trace''

'' Je t'en prie Harry mais sache que si tu es bouleversé c'est normal et si tu penses que pour l'instant tu ne peux pardonner à Pétunia...''

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle doit sûrement se sentir assez mal comme ça, je n'ai nul besoin d'en rajouter mais il me faudra beaucoup de temps avant que je lui pardonne pleinement car après tout si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle m'aurait tout dit depuis longtemps''

Horace qui écoutait tout et qui était assis dans son canapé dit à Harry avec un grand sourire :

'' Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien mon garçon, vous êtes bien à l'image de vos parents et je suis sûr qu'ils auraient été très fier de vous s'ils étaient encore parmi nous''

'' Merci Mr. Slughorn''

Dumbledore lui aussi été fier de son élève et de sa capacité à comprendre les choses et surtout de sa gentillesse et de son courage et alors qu'ils étaient tous fin prêt à sauver ce pauvre innocents des griffes des Mangemorts (et par la même occasion de Voldemort), le directeur de Poudlard tandis le bras pour qu'Harry s'y agrippe et lança à Horace :

'' Horace, je vais nous conduire à la cachette des Carrow suis-moi et dis-moi si nous sommes au bon endroit''

'' Bien sûr Albus, oh comme cela va être excitant !''

Dumbledore et Harry regardèrent Slughorn d'une façon plus qu'amusée car il n'y a pas si longtemps le vieil homme ne voulait pas quitter sa vie à la retraite, il s'empressa d'ailleurs de rajouter :

'' Enfin vous m'avez compris, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour reprendre du service à Poudlard, oh non Monsieur !''

'' Bien sûr mon cher Horace.''

Mais Dumbledore savait que son ami ne pourrait pas résister à l'idée de revenir enseigner à Poudlard et alors que tout le monde fut enfin prêt ils transplanèrent tous vers la cachette des Carrow. En arrivant là-bas, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un décor très sombre et peu accueillant et où d'ailleurs la Marque des Ténèbres flottait, elle flottait au-dessus d'un espèce de manoir sinistre aux tours pointues et à la façade de pierre abîmée par le temps, une grille les séparées d'une cour à la pelouse plus que haute (personne ne devait la couper régulièrement) on aurait dit que cette habitation n'était rien d'autre qu'un donjon, il ne manquait plus que la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour où serait prisonnier Aiden mais rien ne pouvait être sûr pour l'instant. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Slughorn pour lui demander :

'' Alors Horace, reconnais-tu cette maison comme étant celle des Carrow ?''

Horace scruta légèrement le manoir et effectivement il pouvait reconnaître cette habitation :

'' Oui tout à fait Albus, ce manoir appartient à la famille Carrow, bien qu'il n'est désormais que le fils et la fille car tout autre membre de la famille est décédé. J'ai eu les deux qui reste, ils étaient d'ailleurs tout deux à Serpentard.''

'' On s'en serait douter.'' dit Harry avec sarcasme car tout Mangemort qui se respecte venait d'une lignée de Sang-Pur et venait de Serpentard (hormis le cas Pettigrew).

'' Bien alors allons-y et soyons prêt à agir.'' dit Dumbledore, ils ouvrèrent la grille et pénétrèrent dans la cour pour pouvoir rentrer par derrière où il y'avait une porte. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et on pouvait dire que la propreté ici était inconnue car tous les meubles étaient poussiéreux et rapiécés tandis que le tapis qui trônait la pièce principale était mangé par les mites, puis ils entendirent quelqu'un venir dans leur direction et décidèrent de se cacher derrière l'escalier de l'entrée et c'est là qu'ils virent Amycus et Alecto Carrow arriver dans la pièce principale et l'homme avait l'air plutôt remonté et envoya d'ailleurs valsé une chaise sous le regard vide et sans expression de sa sœur, il prit d'ailleurs la parole :

'' Le petit effronté, est-qu'il a la moindre idée à qui il parle ?!''

'' Non je ne pense pas, il faudrait peut être d'ailleurs lui rappeler tu ne crois pas ?''

'' Hum j'aime ta façon de parler ma chère sœur, un petit sortilège Doloris lui fera peut-être du bien non ? Pour lui rappeler qui commande ici et surtout qui lui permet de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de ce qu'il fera de lui après ça.''

'' Alors allons-y et rappelons-lui qui nous sommes et qu'elle est sa place ici !''

Les deux Mangemorts partirent en direction d'une cave souterraine et les trois autres attendirent qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour pouvoir les suivre et ce qu'ils virent en descendant déclencha un haut le corps chez Harry car il y'avait des traces de sang sur le mur, du sang qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui des expériences de Slughorn et le Survivant se demandait d'ailleurs si ce sang n'était pas celui de son cousin ou même celui de son oncle et de sa tante et alors qu'ils s'engouffrèrent un peu plus dans la cave qui avait vraiment l'air d'un donjon souterrain ou d'un cachot, ils tombèrent sur une scène d'horreur car un jeune garçon d'une extrême beauté quoiqu'un peu ravagée à cause de ses nombreuses blessures était attaché au mur et maintenu par des chaînes tandis que les deux Mangemorts Carrow le scrutaient attentivement et n'avaient pas entendu les trois hommes qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière une grande pierre , face à cette scène, ils entendirent ensuite la voix agressive et dure d'Amycus :

'' Alors Potter, toujours pas prêt à s'excuser pour ce que tu as fait ?''

'' Non toujours pas, je n'y peux rien si je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à ta question !'' répondit Aiden d'une faible voix remplie de haine contre son interlocuteur et le Mangemort reprit de plus belle :

'' Pourtant c'est une question simple que tous élève en fin de cinquième année connaît !''

'' Peut-être mais pas moi car au cas où tu t'en souviendrais pas je ne suis pas en cinquième année, vous m'avez formé tout comme certes mais sans baguette et tout ça pourquoi ?! Pour que je serve votre cinglé de Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Je vous le répète jamais je ne deviendrai comme vous ! ''

Là ce fut Alecto qui prit la parole et qui leva sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège :

'' Comment ose-tu ?! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ! Endoloris !''

Le jeune garçon ressentit alors une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop l'envahir et il bougea à peine non pas dû à ses blessures mais parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus insensible à la douleur que ce sortilège infligeait et tout ça grâce à presque seize ans de torture et quand les deux Mangemorts virent que le sortilège était de moins en moins efficace Amycus eut une autre idée :

'' Bon et bien puisque tu résistes de plus en plus à ce sortilège, nous allons t'infliger une autre forme de torture''

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper, Harry sortit de sa cachette en trombe et n'écoutant que son courage afin de sauver l'un des seuls membres de sa famille encore vivant et cria :

'' Éloignez vous de lui ! Stupéfix !''

'' Non Harry reviens-ici !'' Dumbledore tenta de retenir son élève

Mais le sort rata sa cible et les Carrow virent les trois hommes :

'' Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons nous là ? Mais c'est le petit Potter qui vient sauver son pauvre cousin, oh et tu as amené le vieux Dumby avec toi et...Oh non tu n'as quand même pas amené ce vieux morse de Slughorn !'' Amycus rit de toutes ses entrailles à la vue de son ancien professeur et directeur de maison et Slughorn répliqua très offensé :

'' Hey ! Un peu plus de respect Carrow ! Parce que quand on voit ce que vous êtes devenu on ne la ramène pas mon cher !''

'' Tu vas vite déchanter le vieux, Stupéfix !''

Et une bataille se déroula avec les deux Carrow contre les trois autres et alors que qu'Harry avait réussi à mettre Alecto K.O Amycus riposta et lança :

'' Locomotor Mortis !'' plus communément appelé le Maléfice du Bloque-jambes sur Horace qui se retrouva à sautiller sur place :

'' Vil filou ! Me faire ça à moi qui vous ait repêché en septième année !''

Mais Amycus n'eut pas le temps de rire car Dumbledore lui envoya un Petrificus Totalus et il tomba mollement sur le sol tandis qu'Harry défit les liens qui retenaient Aiden, le pauvre ne comprenait

vraiment rien et demanda :

'' Comment est-ce que vous m'avez retrouvé ?''

'' On t'expliquera ça plus tard, fuyons pendant qu'il en ait encore temps !''

Et avec ça tout le monde partit du manoir et transplanèrent (Harry s'agrippa au bras de Dumbledore et Aiden à celui d'Horace) tous chez Slughorn pour que les deux Carrow ne puissent pas retrouver Aiden. Il eut un petit silence entre les quatre hommes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore dise :

'' Nous ferions mieux de donner un verre d'eau à Aiden et aussi une potion pour soigner ses blessures.''

'' Oui tout à fait Albus, je dois avoir de la potion Wiggenweld quelque part je vais chercher tout ça.''

Aiden fut touché par tant d'attention et dit avec un faible sourire :

'' Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé, je pensais que j'allais rester là-bas toute ma vie et que Voldemort lui même me tue après qu'il réalise que jamais je ne l'aurai suivi dans ses plans et je suis honoré de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Harry.''

Harry regarda son cousin avec tendresse et gentillesse et lui tendit sa main que son cousin serra avant d'ajouter :

'' Moi aussi, ça me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer et je dois dire que tu as été très courageux pour subir tant de tortures.''

'' Oh pas autant que toi quand tu as détruit Voldemort en étant un bébé ou quand tu t'es battu contre lui quand il a voulu te posséder.''

Harry eut un regard interrogateur quant à cette remarque jusqu'à qu'Aiden lui dise :

'' Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est les Carrow qui en parlaient pendant qu'ils me surveillaient, je n'ai aucun contact avec leur ''Seigneur'' si tu te demandes.''

'' Non, non ce n'est pas ça mais je me demandais juste comment tu le savais.''

'' Et bien maintenant tu sais.''

'' Ouais.''

Les deux cousins semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre selon Dumbledore et pour lui tout irait bien entre eux car Harry semblait ressentir le besoin de protéger Aiden coûte que coûte puis Horace revint avec un verre d'eau et une fiole de potion Wiggenweld qu'Aiden bu immédiatement et il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait mieux à présent, Harry lui demanda néanmoins :

'' Aiden, pourquoi est-ce que les Mangemorts t'ont enlevé ? Et qu'est que Voldemort voulait faire de toi ?

'' En fait ils m'ont enlevé pour que je serve Voldemort et que je sois son plus puissant allié contre toi, il a donc envoyé Amycus, Alecto, Bellatrix Lestrange et Roldolphus son mari à ma recherche et ils ont tué mes parents...C'était horrible apparemment, je ne me souviens pas d'eux et je n'avais pas droit à une photo d'eux. Ils ont aussi tué ma sœur jumelle car Voldemort leur avaient dit qu'il me voulait seulement moi vu que j'étais un garçon et donc les Carrow ont ensuite commencé à m'enseigner tout ce qu'un Mangemort doit savoir, c'est à dire que les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs aux autres et surtout aux Moldus. Ils détestaient aussi ma ''race'' car je suis à moitié Vélane en disant que j'étais une erreur de la nature et que je ne devais pas leur résister, que je devrais même les remercier de m'avoir enlevé à ma famille ''traître à leur sang'' qu'ils disaient mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça moi, ils ont tout détruit mais la seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas détruit c'est ma dignité et je me battrai comme pas possible pour venger mes parents et ma sœur et les tiens Harry aussi, ils ont assez fait de mal à ma famille comme ça.''

Harry était admiratif face à la détermination de son cousin et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bel et bien un Potter et il était tellement content d'avoir un cousin comme lui qu'il se jeta dans ses bras avant qu'Aiden ne dise en rigolant :

'' Oh, fait attention à mes blessures cousin''

'' Oh désolé, c'est juste que c'est un miracle pour moi de t'avoir dans ma famille.''

'' Moi aussi.''

'' Mais alors, y'avait-il une prophétie sur toi ?''

'' Elle n'était pas liée directement à Voldemort mais plutôt à toi, je devais être celui qui se dressera contre toi mais comme je n'étais pas de cette avis la prophétie disparu totalement et par la même occasion le désir de Voldemort de m'avoir à ses côtés et heureusement car je me serai jamais allier à une tête de serpent reconvertie en homme.''

Le Survivant éclata de rire face à cette remarque pendant que Dumbledore se remémora la prophétie faite par Trelawney :

'' _Celui qui a le pouvoir de se mettre en travers du Survivant approchera et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le prendra sous son aile et là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera tout puissant mais la volonté du garçon dépendra de lui et il pourra se défère du Seigneur afin que le Survivant triomphe à ses côtés.'' _

La prophétie s'était donc réalisée et Aiden avait choisi son camp remarque cela ne l'étonnait guère car il était un Potter et il savait que jamais il ne se serait allié avec des Mangemorts et il ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage et alors que tout le monde fut réuni, Dumbledore en profita pour dire avec une pointe d'amusement :

'' Bon et bien il est temps de partir ! Harry et Aiden suivez-moi ''

'' Quoi ? Vous partez ?'' demanda Slughorn

'' Oui, tu nous as dit qu'on devait partir alors nous partons, au revoir Horace et j'espère que ta retraite sera douce''

Slughorn ne dit rien puis tout à coup explosa en disant :

'' Bon très bien, très bien j'accepte de reprendre mon poste !''

Albus eut un petit sourire victorieux et dit :

'' Tu m'en vois ravi Horace, je t'attends donc à Poudlard vieille branche

'' Et je veux qu'on me traite bien et pas comme Ombrage !''

'' Très bien, au revoir Horace.''

'' C'est ça, au revoir Harry et...''

'' Aiden ''Professeur''.''

'' Oh oui''

Et alors qu'ils partirent Aiden demanda à Dumbledore :

'' Vous m'emmenez où ?''

'' Chez des amis d'Harry pour passer le reste des vacances, ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont des gens charmants et très famille.''

''Oh, d'accord et qu'est que je ferai ensuite ?''

'' Tu viendras à Poudlard pour passer ta sixième année d'études, j'imagine que les Carrow t'ont initié à la magie n'est pas ?''

'' Oui Monsieur mais sans baguette.''

'' Alors il faudra que tu ailles t'en procurer une mon garçon.''

Puis ensuite Dumbledore expliqua à Harry qu'il lui donnerai des cours particuliers auxquels Aiden n'assisterais pas mais dont ils auraient un compte rendu par son cousin :

'' Et qu'est que vous allez m'enseigner Professeur ?''

'' Oh un peu de tout Harry, tu verra bien.''

'' Donc ça veut dire plus d'Occlumancie avec Rogue ?''

''Professeur Rogue, Harry et oui tes cours sont fini vu le fiasco que cela a été.''

'' Les Carrow m'ont fait faire de l'Occlumancie aussi, je me débrouille assez bien d'ailleurs.'' dit Aiden

'' Donc tu n'en n'aura pas besoin Aiden.''

'' Je ne verrai donc pas beaucoup le Professeur Rogue alors ? Vu qu'il n'accepte que les personne qui ont eu un ''Optimal'' à leur B.U.S.E et comme je suis sûr d'avoir eu un ''Troll''.''

'' Nous verrons bien Harry.''

Rogue ? Ce nom était familier à Aiden mais il ne se souvenait plus puis Dumbledore expliqua les mesures de sécurité appliquées au Terrier par le Ministère de la Magie et dit en voyant de la lumière dans la maison :

'' Allez rentrons et ne manquons pas une occasion à Molly de dire que tu es maigre et que ton cousin est squelettique.''

Ils sonnèrent donc à la porte en attendant que Molly vienne leur ouvrir.

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Un bon chapitre ? Dites-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews ! A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Voici la suite de ma fic, je suis désolé pour le retard, je devais mettre la suite hier soir mais j'ai fait autre chose et j'y ai plus pensé :D

Bref voici le moment où Aiden rencontre le reste de la troupe et les retrouvailles d'Harry avec ses amis

Bonne lecture !

Je tiens également à remercier tout ceux qui me suivent encore, merci merci et continuez à mettre plein plein de reviews ! (c'est ma drogue :') non je rigole !)

Chapitre 5

Alors qu'ils avaient sonné à la porte, Dumbledore expliqua une dernière chose à Harry et Aiden :

'' Vu que vous êtes tous les deux des personnes de convoitise, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de mettre le Terrier sous protection et bénéficiera de la meilleure sécurité qu'il soit, ce qu'il veut dire que tu risque de rencontrer des Aurors que tu connaît bien même si ce genre de protection n'est pas quelque chose que Molly et Arthur ont l'habitude d'avoir, comme la surveillance de leur courrier ils ne s'en plaignent pas car ta protection est leur seul soucis Harry ainsi que la tienne Aiden même s'ils ne savent pas encore qui tu es donc j'aimerai que tu rende honneur à leurs sacrifices en ne prenant pas de risque Harry. Oh et surtout veillez bien l'un sur l'autre.''

Le directeur de Poudlard ajouta à sa mise en garde transformée en explication un sourire aux deux Potter en face de lui qui se regardèrent avant de répondre :

'' C'est promis Professeur.'' dirent-ils d'une même voix

'' C'est bon à savoir et c'est encore meilleur de voir que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.''

'' On est de la même famille et nous sommes les seuls qui restent encore vivants, ce serait idiot et illogique qu'on se déteste Professeur.'' dit Aiden amusé par cette remarque

'' Tout à fait d'accord.'' rajouta Harry

Puis alors qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers eux, Aiden qui paraissait complètement émerveillé par la maison des Weasley ne put s'empêcher de dire :

'' Elle est plutôt rigolote cette maison, elle a l'air de tenir seulement par magie.''

'' N'est-pas ? Et bien mon garçon tu verra que les gens qui vivent ici sont encore plus rigolos et surtout extrêmement gentils et généreux.'' dit Dumbledore

'' Je n'en doute pas, si vous leur faites confiance et qu'Harry leur fait confiance aussi, je ferai pareil.''

'' Tu peux, ces gens là sont comme une seconde famille pour moi.'' Harry agrémenta son affirmation par un sourire nostalgique, il se souvint encore de la première fois où il avait franchis le sol de cette maison et de la chaleur humaine que dégageait cette famille, modeste peut-être mais eux au moins faisaient une famille soudée par l'amour et non par l'argent ou la cruauté ou même le pouvoir comme la famille Malfoy, le Survivant fut sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix de Molly derrière la porte :

'' Qui est-là ? Déclinez votre identité je vous prie !'' Molly semblait apeurée remarque c'était tout à fait normal compte tenu de l'heure tardive mais Albus prit vite la parole pour rassurer la mère de famille :

'' C'est moi Dumbledore, j'accompagne Harry.''

Madame Weasley ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir la porte et s'exclama à la vue d'Harry :

'' Oh Harry mon chéri comme cela me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je suis désolée Albus d'avoir eu si peur mais Arthur vient à peine de rentrer et vu que Nymphadora est partie il y'a quelques instants et comme on n'attendait pas Harry avant demain matin j'ai cru que...''

Dumbledore essaya de calmer Molly en lui disant :

'' Ne vous inquiétez ma chère, disons que convaincre Horace Slughorn a été beaucoup plus facile que prévu et tout ça grâce à Harry et à un petit quelque chose en plus qui lui a redonné envie d'enseigner.''

Molly reprit sa respiration avant d'ajouter :

'' Oh très bien, et bien entrez ne restez pas sur le pallier.''

Vu qu'Aiden était derrière Dumbledore et Harry, la Matriarche Weasley ne l'avait pas vu et alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine, il y trouvèrent Arthur en train de grignoter quelque chose fraîchement préparé par sa femme à qui il demanda avec un sourire amoureux :

'' Qui c'était Mollynette ? Est-ce Nymphadora qui aurait oublier quelque chose ? Il faut dire que cette petite est très tête en l'air et surtout en ce moment.''

'' Arthur je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Mollynette en public, c'est seulement quand nous sommes tout les deux et quand tu rentres à la maison.''

Harry pouffa de rire à l'entente du surnom de la mère de son meilleur ami mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, il posa néanmoins une question :

'' Tonks était ici ? Alors c'est elle qui est chargée de surveiller le Terrier ?''

Molly semblait réfléchir à une réponse avant de dire d'un ton dégagé :

'' Et bien oui et non car en ce moment elle n'est plus pareil, elle rit moins et est de plus en plus fatiguée et refuse souvent des dîners ici surtout car il y'a d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui viennent tels Maugrey ou Remus.''

Harry déchanta un peu à cette réponse, il se sentait un peu triste pour elle car elle semblait toujours déborder d'énergie et d'humour alors c'était dur pour lui d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle soit triste mais Molly changea vite d'expression quand elle regarda Harry de haut en bas :

'' Mais passons, oh Harry comme tu as grandi tu fais la taille de Ron désormais mais en revanche tu es toujours aussi maigre, qu'est que te donne ces Moldus à manger à part rien ?''

L'Élu tiqua à l'entente de sa famille ''Moldue'' car elle n'était plus tout à fait Moldue à présent vu que Pétunia n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait puis Arthur ajouta :

'' Oh laisse-le un peu souffler Molly.''

'' Oui tu as raison.''

Puis Dumbledore regarda sa montre avant de dire :

'' Bon il est temps que j'y aille j'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour, on se verra à la rentrée Harry et Aiden, au revoir Arthur et mes hommages Molly.''

Puis il sortit de la maison pour transplaner et Arthur demanda un sourcil relevé :

'' Qui est Aiden ?''

'' Oui c'est vrai.''

Puis le regard de Molly tomba sur le dis Aiden :

'' Qui est-tu toi ?''

'' Je...Hum''

Harry prit aussitôt la parole à la place de son cousin apparemment timide devant les époux Weasley:

'' C'est Aiden, Aiden Potter mon cousin.''

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, apparemment eux au-moins n'avaient pas l'air au courant de l'existence de son cousin ce qui le rassura un peu car il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi sinon puis Aiden fit un petit signe de la main avant de dire :

'' C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Harry et Dumbledore m'ont dit tellement de bonnes choses sur vous.''

Molly ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à cela mais il est clair que le jeune garçon en face d'elle avait l'air sincère mais qu'il avait aussi l'air d'avoir passer sa vie dans une cave car il n'était pas habitué à la lumière compte tenu de la mine affaiblie qu'il avait, elle remarqua également les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait sur le visage et s'empressa de dire avec un sourire :

'' Et bien nous sommes ravi de te rencontrer jeune homme mais Harry ne nous as jamais dit qu'il avait un autre cousin à part son exécrable cousin Moldu.''

'' Oui tout à fait et c'est vraiment un honneur de rencontrer un autre Potter mon garçon.''

Aiden serra la main de Mr. Weasley et Molly le prit dans ses bras mais en faisant ça il ressentit une grande douleur dans le dos, où se trouvait une trace de brûlure faite par Amycus Carrow et la Matriarche Weasley s'en rendit compte et demanda au jeune homme :

'' Que t'arrive t-il mon chéri ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, es-tu blessé ?''

'' Non tout va bien c'est juste une brûlure faite par un Mangemort.''

'' Un Mangemort ? Mon Dieu avez-vous été attaqués ? Que s'est-il passé ?''

'' C'est une longue histoire, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir tous.'' dit Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers la table de la cuisine où ils s'assirent tous et Aiden raconta toute son histoire, du meurtre de ses parents, en passant par son enlèvement, sa sœur jumelle tuée et enfin le sauvetage par Harry, Dumbledore et le professeur Slughorn et également son statut d'à moitié Vélane puis Molly qui était profondément outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sur l'horrible enfance dit :

'' Ces gens-là sont immondes ! Ce sont des monstres, faire ça à un enfant c'est vraiment horrible. Heureusement qu'on t'a retrouvé et qu'on t'a sauvé ! Harry tu peux être fier de toi, tu as sauvé ton cousin d'une mort certaine bien que ce fut très dangereux.''

'' Oui on te félicite Harry et nous sommes ravi de t'accueillir parmi nous Aiden, c'est très intéressant aussi car tu es à ce jour le seul Vélane masculin au monde.''

'' Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais merci beaucoup à tout les deux, ça me fait très plaisir surtout que je ne suis pas habitué à ça.'' Aiden paraissait très touché et ne semblait pas trop comprendre pourquoi ces gens là, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas lui faisait confiance car après tout, Voldemort était sensé le prendre sous son aile pour ensuite le placer contre Harry mais maintenant il comprenait c'était parce qu'il était bon et non mauvais. Puis Mme Weasley dit avec enthousiasme :

'' Oh mais vous devez être affamés non ? Restez-là je vais vous apporter à manger, surtout à toi Aiden tu as l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des années.''

'' Merci Madame.''

Les deux Potter était effectivement très affamé alors Molly leur apporta une de ses spécialités, une bonne soupe à l'oignon et les quatre personnes discutèrent alors de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans le monde magique et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que rien n'allait plus surtout dans le cas d'Arthur qui n'arrêtait pas de confisquer des objets tels des Médailles Métamorphes ou des boîtes de Scrutoscopes ensorcelés probablement ensorcelées par des Mangemort puis Molly fit remarquer à Harry :

'' Alors il paraît que tu as réussi à convaincre le professeur Slughorn de revenir ? Il a enseigné quand nous étions à Poudlard Arthur et moi, c'est un très bon professeur, il a d'ailleurs commencé à enseigner presque en même temps que Dumbledore et...''

'' Et c'est surtout quelqu'un qui aime bien s'entourer de personnes connues ou qui ont de l'ambition et de ses chouchous.'' coupa Arthur avec une mine exaspérée

'' Oui comme tu le vois Arthur ne l'aimait pas trop, c'était un professeur très compétent mais qui effectivement aimait bien les gens de pouvoir, qui avaient de l'ambition...Mais vous les garçons qu'est que vous en pensez ?''

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et Aiden qui avait la bouche pleine n'émit aucun son, Molly reprit :

'' De tout façon vous verrez bien quand vous serez à Poudlard, d'ailleurs Aiden as-tu une baguette ou même des affaires à emporter à l'école ?''

Aiden regarda Molly bizarrement comme si elle disait quelque chose d'amusant ou de complètement idiot avant de répondre :

'' Hum non pas du tout, je n'ai ni baguette ni vêtements juste ma dignité.''

Le jeune Potter voulait faire de l'humour en disant ça mais apparemment les trois ne le prirent pas à la rigolade et semblaient vraiment s'intéresser à son bien être et Arthur répondit alors avec un sourire rassurant :

'' Et bien nous arrangerons ça au Chemin de Traverse mon garçon ne t'inquiètes pas.''

'' Je suis surtout très impatient de savoir ce qui va m'arriver après, Poudlard et tout ça les Carrow ont toujours répugné cet endroit.''

'' Les Carrow sont des cons.'' dit Arthur

'' Arthur s'il-te-plaît !'' dit Mme Weasley outrée par le langage de son mari

'' Oh Mollynette tu sais que c'est vrai et que ce sont des êtres abjectes.''

'' Oui mais enfin ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ça ! Je sais maintenant d'où Ron tient cette manie de jurer sans arrêt.''

Harry pouffa de rire en entendant ça, c'est vrai que son meilleur ami jurer beaucoup (mais quand même son expression favori restera ''Bon sang'' ou ''Bloody Hell'' en V.O) et alors que les deux Potter avaient fini de manger, Aiden dit en se frottant le ventre, il avait quand même repris trois fois de la soupe :

'' Madame Weasley, je dois vous dire que votre soupe est un régal.''

'' De rien mon chéri et de toute façon toi tu vas devoir manger plus que les autres pour rattraper ses années de sous-nutrition.''

'' Il faudra que je m'y habitue dans ce cas car je digère souvent très mal mais ça devrait aller.''

'' Très bien, allez-vous couchez maintenant, vous devez être exténués. Vous prendrez la chambre de Fred et Georges vu que vous êtes tout les deux et que vous ne rentreriez pas dans la chambre de Ron et qu'Hermione dort dans la chambre de Ginny, ils ne vivent plus ici.''

'' Ah bon ? Où sont-ils ?''

'' Ils vivent dans un petit appartement au-dessus de leur magasin de farces et attrapes au Chemin de Traverse, j'étais réticente au début mais leurs affaires marchent très bien et heureusement car le Chemin de Traverse...Est loin d'être ce qu'il était avant, enfin bref bonne nuit à tout les deux et montre bien le chemin à Aiden Harry.''

'' Bonne nuit Mr. Et Mme Weasley.''

Harry suivit donc Aiden dans les nombreuses marches de la maison, Aiden se sentait très bien là où il était et était vraiment émerveillé par la maison puis alors qu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, Harry remarqua la porte grande ouverte de Ginny et rentra légèrement pour voir Hermione qui dormait là, paisiblement, elle avait l'air d'un ange avec des cheveux ébouriffées puis il entendit des pas arrivés en sa direction et en profita pour sortir de la chambre sans être vu pour enfin arriver avec son cousin dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Les deux cousins étaient si fatigués que dès que leur tête se posa sur leur oreiller, ils s'endormirent dans un sommeil profond et pour une fois des deux côtés, ils eurent un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Ils se réveillèrent cependant assez tôt, Harry demanda d'ailleurs à voix basse :

'' Aiden ? Tu es réveillé ?''

Son cousin se retourna vers lui avec un sourire ensommeillé :

'' Non plus maintenant, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me réveiller plus tôt.''

'' Bien dormi ?''

'' Ouais comme un bébé, ce lit est super confortable et ça me change de mon tas de foin dans le sous-sol des Carrow.''

'' J'imagine bien.''

Puis leurs estomacs gargoullèrent et ils décidèrent de se lever pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils descendirent donc dans la cuisine ou Molly était en train de nettoyer une marmite dans l'évier à l'aide de sa baguette, elle sursauta quand elle vit les deux garçons en face d'elle, les cheveux bien ébouriffés sans doute un train chez les Potter bien qu'Aiden ait les cheveux moins noir que son cousin ils étaient plutôt châtains clairs mais les deux se ressemblaient légèrement, elle prit donc la parole :

'' Oh mes chéris vous êtes déjà levés ? Vous pouviez dormir encore vous savez !''

'' On sait mais on avait faim et surtout on voulait, enfin je voulais faire une surprise aux autres.'' dit Harry plein d'enthousiasme à l'idée de revoir ses amis (et surtout Hermione), Molly le regarda avec des yeux pétillants face à la gentillesse de ce garçon et dit :

'' Oh c'est une excellente idée, tu pourra ensuite faire les présentations avec Aiden.''

'' Je serai ravi de les rencontrer.'' dit Aiden

'' Oui j'imagine, bon asseyez-vous je vais...''

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une autre femme dans la cuisine, une femme qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien malgré le fait qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, elle prit la parole toute excitée :

'' Arry ! Comme cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !''

Fleur Delacour...Ici, au Terrier ? C'était bizarre, très bizarre et Mme Weasley n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer à en juger la tête qu'elle faisait, Fleur fit la bise à Harry qui eut l'impression d'être brûlé à chaque coup de lèvres, puis elle continua son récit à savoir son travail à mi-temps chez Gringotts, sur le fait que sa sœur Gabrielle qu'il a sauvé il y'a deux ans viendrait l'été prochain pour...Puis elle s'arrêta net :

'' Oh la, la, la mais tu n'est pas au courant ! Sache que Bill et moi on va se marier !''

Mme Weasley n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder la jeune fille et Harry s'empressa de rajouter :

'' Oh, ce c'est hum...Félicitations.''

'' Oh merci tu es si gentil Arry et j'étais tellement contente de savoir que tu serais ici en même temps que moi, Bill m'a amené ici car il est tellement débordé si tu savais...Oh la, la, la on ne se voit presque plus ! Donc il m'a amené ici pour rencontrer sa charmante famille et ici à part la cuisine et les poulets il n'y a pas grand chose à faire mais ce n'est pas grave ça me change !''

Puis elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et son regard tomba sur Aiden et quand elle vit le jeune Vélane elle ouvrit grand les yeux :

'' Oh mon Dieu ! Un Vélane ! Un Vélane masculin qui plus est, je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, oh la, la, la si on m'avait dit ça, qui es-tu jeune homme ?''

Elle frétillait d'impatience et Aiden répondit :

'' Hum je suis le cousin d'Harry, je m'appelle Aiden, c'est un plaisir Mademoiselle.''

'' Oh et il est poli en plus de ça ! Wow tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un cousin Arry petit cachottier. Je suis Fleur Delacour et moi aussi j'ai des origines Vélane de ma grand-mère ! Enfin je vais vous laissez manger, à plus tard vous deux et c'était un plaisir Aiden ce n'est pas tout les jours que je rencontre un Vélane masculin, oh quand je vais dire ça à Maman !''

Puis Fleur repartit pleine de grâce et en bousculant Molly au passage, Aiden profita qu'elle soit partie pour faire remarquer :

'' Vous la détestez non j'imagine ?''

'' Non c'est faux je trouve juste qu'avec ce qu'il se passe il aurait dû y réfléchir plus ! Un mariage c'est très important, ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère !'' dit Molly passablement énervée tout de même par ''Fleurk'' comme aimait l'appelait Ginny et d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle la jeune fille se réveilla seule dans sa chambre ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione était déjà levée et en rejoignant le couloir elle remarqua Hedwige qui hululait dans sur la fenêtre du couloir, elle ,se précipita vers la cage d'escalier pour prévenir les autres :

'' Ron ! Ron !''

Le grand rouquin apparu dans la cage avec ses cheveux pas coiffés et en baillant :

'' Qu'est qui se passe Ginny, pourquoi tu crie comme ça le matin ? Les matins sont fait pour dormir tu sais...''

'' Oh mais arrête je viens de voir de voir Hedwige, donc ça veut dire qu'Harry est ici.''

'' Tu divague petite sœur, je le saurais si mon meilleur ami était là !'' dit Ron en éclatant de rire

'' Quoi ?! Harry est ici ?'' demanda une autre voix féminine, c'était Hermione qui apparue aussi dans la cage d'escalier sa brosse à dents à la main

'' Oui je suis sûre qu'il est là !''

'' Effectivement !'' cria Harry et là ce fut la course pour descendre pour les trois autres et quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils le virent, Harry Potter face à eux et souriant et tous se jetèrent dans ses bras, Ginny la première puis Ron qui lui fit une accolade :

'' Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir vieux !''

'' Oui moi aussi.''

Et puis enfin ce fut au tour d'Hermione qui sauta dans les bras de son ami, elle manqua d'ailleurs de le faire tomber tellement l'étreinte était forte puis elle lui dit :

'' Je suis si contente de te revoir Harry !''

'' Moi aussi 'Mione.''

'' Je vois que ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plu.''

Elle remarqua que son ami portait la chevalière qu'elle lui avait offert et Harry lui sourit et remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le visage, il approcha donc sa main :

'' Tu as un peu de...de dentifrice sur la joue.''

Il lui enleva du bout du doigt, il se sentait tout bizarre quand il toucha le visage de celle qu'il aimait, chose qu'Aiden remarqua tout de suite mais n'y prêta pas attention, du moins pour l'instant puis les trois amis d'Harry virent ensuite Aiden :

'' Harry, tu le connais lui ?'' demanda Ron en pointant du doigt Aiden

'' Oui Ron, c'est mon cousin Aiden Potter.''

'' Vous ferriez mieux d'aller dans le salon les enfants, c'est une longue histoire et je pense qu'Aiden doit en avoir un peu marre d'expliquer tout cela.''

Les adolescents se retirèrent donc dans le salon où Aiden leur expliqua tout et vu les yeux exorbités de Ron, la mine d'inquiétude d'Hermione et l'admiration de Ginny il ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais les autres le firent pour lui, Ron fut le premier à parler :

'' Et ben, ça c'est une histoire et t'as l'air d'en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans ton enfance.''

'' Moi je n'aurai pas pu résister aux tortures, je serai morte depuis longtemps je pense.'' dit Ginny

'' Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage Aiden, c'est tout à ton honneur.'' rajouta Hermione

'' Merci à vous tous car c'est très dur de réapprendre à vivre après tout ça mais je suis fort, je peux me relever et je les ferrai payer.''

'' Voilà l'attitude qu'il faut avoir !'' dit Harry qui reconnaissait bien le Potter qui était en son cousin

'' Surtout que du courage il faut en avoir par les temps qui courent, la semaine dernière Maman a complètement disjoncté, tu te rappelles Ginny ?'' demanda Ron

'' Oui et ce n'était pas à cause de _Fleurk _cette fois-ci, oui personne ne l'aime je sais mais elle est tellement...''

'' Suffisante et sûre d'elle, elle nous parle comme si on était des enfants !'' coupa Hermione

'' Moi je la trouve plutôt sympa et très belle et puis peut être qu'elle pourrait m'aider à comprendre ma condition de Vélane.'' dit le Vélane avec gentillesse

Hermione le regarda, très étonnée :

'' Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas quelle est ta propre condition ?''

'' A part que je suis une erreur de la nature non, je ne sais pas.'' répondit Aiden sans la moindre expression sur le visage, parler des Carrow n'était pas chose facile

'' Et bien vu que tu es un mâle tu séduira forcément les femelles mais comme une Vélane est censée être une femme il se pourrait que tu attires les deux.'' répondit Hermione

'' Oh super, ça va être dur alors de trouver l'âme sœur si j'ai n'importe qui à mes pieds !''

'' Bref Maman ne voulait plus qu'on retourne à Poudlard cette année, elle disait que l'école avait cessé d'être le havre de paix qu'on connais.'' dit Ron avec une mine dépitée, ne pas retourner à Poudlard était pour le Weasley un coup de poignard dans le cœur

'' Oui il a raison Harry, même mes parents qui sont pourtant des Moldus savent que quelque chose ne va pas.'' renchérit Hermione

'' N'importe quoi, c'est Poudlard dont on parle et puis il y'a toujours Dumbledore.'' dit Harry sur un ton énervé

'' Et bien justement, le Ministère et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pensent qu'il est trop vieux désormais.'' fit remarquer Ginny

'' C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus tout jeune mais il est toujours au top, je l'ai vu combattre les Carrow et il n'a pas flanché une seule fois.'' dit Aiden

'' Mais oui c'est vrai et puis bon il n'a que...Au fait quel âge il a ?'' demanda Harry, c'est vrai que finalement il ne connaissait pas l'âge de son mentor et Ron répondit :

'' Un peu plus de 150 ans et des poussières.'' le rouquin éclata de rire suivit par les autres quand tout à coup ils entendirent un hibou frapper à la fenêtre, Ron alla voir et quand il prit les lettres, son visage fut livide comme s'il allait s'évanouir :

'' Ce...Ce sont les résultats de nos B.U.S.E, Maman on a reçu nos résultats !''

Madame Weasley arriva en trombe dans le salon tandis que Ron passa les deux autres lettres à Hermione et Harry, ils ouvrirent tous leur lettre en même temps et ils furent tous satisfaits car Harry avait réussi sept épreuves sur neuf ! Ron avait aussi réussi sept épreuves mais n'avait aucun Optimal contrairement à Harry qui avait eu un Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal grâce à l'entraînement de l'A.D l'année dernière et surtout le Survivant avait obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions ! Mais malheureusement il fallait un Optimal pour devenir Auror, donc adieu à sa carrière toute tracée, il ressentit d'ailleurs un pincement au cœur. Quand Mme Weasley vit que son fils avait réussi elle le félicita puis Ginny demanda à Hermione si elle avait réussi :

'' Hum, oui enfin c'est pas mal.'' dit Hermione avec une petite mine

'' Oh Hermione t'as eu neuf Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les Forces du Mal !'' dit Ron en essayant de faire sourire sa meilleure amie, Harry la regarda, amusé et lui demanda :

'' Tu es déçue n'est pas ?''

'' Un peu.''

'' C'est toi la plus intelligente de nous tous et tu te débrouilles très bien en Défense peut importe ce qu'il dise, n'oublie pas quand tu as envoyé Ron au tapis avec un Stupéfix !''

La jeune fille rigola et Ron parut outré :

'' Hey ! Je l'avais laissé faire !''

'' Ouais, enfin tout ça pour dire que tu es merveilleuse peut importe les résultats.''

'' Merci Harry.'' dit-elle rassurée

'' De rien.''

Hermione se sentait vraiment mieux après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, il était si gentil avec elle et elle sentait que son cœur chavirait de plus en plus vers lui, était-elle amoureuse ? Elle pensait que oui mais elle ne savait pas comment Ron réagirait si jamais elle choisirait Harry pourtant c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Ginny profita de ce moment pour dire :

'' Et bien on a tous bien mérité une partie de Quidditch vous ne trouvez pas ?''

'' Oh oui ça me manque.'' dit Harry

'' Bien sûr il faut que je m'entraîne pour les sélections de cette année !'' rajouta Ron enthousiaste

'' Je n'ai pas passé de B.U.S.E mais oui j'aimerai bien essayé.'' dit Aiden, il avait bien sûr passé quelque examens fait par les Carrow mais pas officiels

'' Alors allons-y !''

'' Je vous regarderez je ne me sens pas bien sur un balai.'' dit Hermione

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers un terrain aménagé pour jouer et Aiden essaya toutes les places du Quidditch mais était très mauvais en Batteur, encore plus en Attrapeur mais en Poursuiveur il était très bon ce que Ginny remarqua très vite :

'' Wow ! Bon boulot Aiden, tu es doué remarque tu es un Potter donc tu es forcément né avec un balai dans la main !''

'' Merci Ginny.''

Puis ils jouèrent tous ensemble en équipe, Harry et Aiden contre Ron et Ginny avec Hermione qui les regardait tout en lisant un livre puis ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, sales mais tous contents surtout Aiden qui venait de passer l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

Alors ? Une remarque à faire ? Dites-moi tout les gens j'attend impatiemment vos reviews et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite :D Salut !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre où Harry et le reste de la troupe font leurs emplettes au Chemin de Traverse (qui a tellement changé)

Ce chapitre est assez long mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture et je tiens toujours et encore à remercier les gens qui me suivent, merci merci !

Et laissez des reviews :D

Chapitre 6

Harry et Aiden passèrent le reste de leur vacances bien en sécurité au Terrier, les deux Potter apprenaient encore à se connaître l'un l'autre et ils avaient réussis à trouver quelques points communs comme le Quidditch par exemple mais aussi leur préférence pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Physiquement ils avaient aussi quelques ressemblance bien qu'Aiden ne portait pas de lunettes et était légèrement plus petit qu'Harry mais ils avaient tout deux une tâche de naissance au même endroit (vers le bas du dos). Aiden apprenait également à connaître les amis d'Harry notons aussi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et la famille Weasley et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est que c'était tous de braves et honnêtes gens en plus d'être dotés d'une immense gentillesse et d'un réel talent pour la cuisine en ce qui concernait Mme Weasley car ces plats étaient tous très bon et d'ailleurs Harry et lui étaient toujours les seuls à se resservir au-moins deux fois par repas. Il était cependant un décontenancé par toutes ces choses car après tout il aurait dû être un serviteur de Voldemort s'il ne s'était pas défait de la prophétie et si sa détermination avait été tout autre mais non, ils l'avaient tous accueilli comme l'un des leurs et cela restera gravé dans son cœur pour toujours.

Harry de son côté était aussi très content des vacances qu'ils avaient passé car il était avec ses meilleurs amis et avec son cousin mais aussi parce qu'Hermione était là près de lui, un jour alors qu'il faisait très chaud Ginny avait proposé que tout le monde se rende dans l'immense jardin du Terrier où se trouvait une grande rivière (non pas les marais) et où tout le monde put se baigner et profiter d'un bon plongeon rafraîchissant. Tous furent ravis à la fin de cette journée car cela changeait des match de Quidditch sous un soleil de plomb et Harry put voir Hermione en maillot chose qui lui avait beaucoup plu d'ailleurs mais ce qui lui était inconnu c'était que la jeune sorcière avait réellement bien aimé le voir en maillot avec son corps finement musclé par cinq années de sport aérien...Hermione avait également beaucoup rougi en le voyant et détournait toujours la tête quand Harry la regardait ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Ginny qui savait que ces deux-là se tournaient autour mais qu'ils étaient trop bêtes pour faire quelque chose, ou peut-être pas assez expérimentés ? Bref rien ne se passait et si ça allait encore durer une année, la benjamine Weasley s'en mêlerait ! Pour leur plus grand plaisir (ou déplaisir) bien sûr.

Oui, ces vacances auraient pu être parfaites, si seulement les nouvelles du monde magiques allaient mieux car de temps en temps Remus ou Arthur ou même Bill rapportaient des nouvelles aux autres et disons que ces nouvelles étaient loin d'être réjouissantes car c'était toujours des meurtres tous plus atroces les uns que les autres ou encore des enlèvements de personnes que les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même convoitise. C'est donc sous cette atmosphère plombée qu'Harry et Aiden passèrent la journée de la célébration de leur anniversaire (très en retard certes mais quand même il faut le fêter) car Remus était venu leur annoncé une autre ''super bonne'' nouvelle ! Harry avait cependant remarqué quelque chose, à chaque fois que l'ancien professeur venait leur rendre visite Tonks ne venait pas ou alors elle partait tout simplement, il remarqua aussi que Remus semblait encore plus livide et fatigué que d'habitude, il n'avait jamais été très guilleret mais là c'était comme parler à un mort-vivant, le Survivant aurait bien savoir ce qui mettait l'ami de ses parents dans cet état pour l'aider mais l'ancien Maraudeur continua de parler des deux attaques de Détraqueurs qui avaient eu lieu récemment puis dériva sur autre chose :

'' Le corps d'Igor Karkaroff a aussi été retrouvé mort dans une cabane au Nord du pays, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel.''

'' C'était le directeur de Durmstrang non?'' demanda Harry surpris d'entendre ce nom bien que deux ans auparavant Sirius lui avait dit que cet homme avait été Mangemort, Lupin continua son récit :

'' Oui c'était lui. D'un autre côté ça ne m'étonne guère qu'il soit mort surtout après avoir quitté les Mangemorts, il a cependant vécu plus d'un an pas comme Regulus le frère de Sirius qui lui a à peine réussi à survivre quelques jours.''

Molly de son côté avait l'air très exaspérée car c'était un moment de convivialité pour Harry et Aiden (on a pas seize ans tous les jours non d'une gargouille !) et essaya d'étouffer la mauvaise ambiance qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce :

'' Remus c'est très gentil de nous donner des nouvelles mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de...'' elle fut coupé par son fils Bill :

'' Oh vous avez entendu parler de la disparition de Florian Fortarôme ? Celui qui...''

'' Vendait des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse ?! Non pas ce si gentil homme ! Je me souviens qu'il me donnait toujours des glaces gratuites, que lui ait-il arrivé ?'' Harry était vraiment inquiet pour le glacier car Florian était un homme si gentil et serviable, combien de personnes allaient-elles être enlevées juste parce que Voldemort ne les approuve pas ? Combien de personnes allaient encore périr à cause d'un Mage Noir aux idéaux erronés ? Il ne savait pas mais tout ça avait assez duré, Bill répondit et fit sortir l'Élu de ses pensées :

'' Enlevé de force, vu l'état de son commerce.''

'' Mais qu'est que Tu-Sais-Qui ferait d'un glacier ?'' demanda Ron sous le regard furieux de sa mère

'' Personne ne le sait, il ne devait pas plaire aux Mangemorts je pense, trop joyeux pour eux peut être ? Ces hommes sont sans pitié.'' dit Bill la mine maussade

'' Tout ça c'est très triste mais...'' Mme Weasley fut encore coupée mais cette fois-ci par son mari

'' En parlant de ça, il semblerait qu'un autre commerçant du Chemin de Traverse a été enlevé...Il s'agit d'Ollivander.''

'' Non, pas le vendeur de baguettes magiques ?'' dit Ginny surprise que même un homme comme lui ait pu être enlevé

'' Si lui-même.'' répondit Arthur

'' Mais alors, comment les gens vont faire pour se procurer des baguettes magiques ?'' demanda Hermione inquiète pour les futurs jeunes sorciers qui ne partaient déjà pas gagnants vu les choses horribles qui se passaient

'' Ils devront s'adresser aux concurrents mais malheureusement s'ils ont Ollivander de leur côté c'est pas bon du tout pour nous mais vous avez tous vos baguettes non ?''

'' Non pas moi.'' répondit Aiden honteux d'être toujours celui qui n'a rien comparé aux autres

'' Et bien tu vas devoir t'adresser à des concurrents mon garçon, on t'y emmènera ne t'inquiètes pas.''

'' Merci.''

Et c'est sur cette ambiance bien maussade que le goûter d'anniversaire continua jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où Remus partit du Terrier.

Le lendemain matin, sous un beau soleil de plomb, des hiboux arrivèrent en masse avec chacun une lettre qui avait le cache de Poudlard dessus, Mme Weasley alla alors réveiller tout le monde dans la maison en criant dans la cage d'escalier :

'' Les marmottes, le petit-déjeuner est servi et vous avez reçu des lettres !''

Elles entendit ensuite les pas traînants et lourds des adolescents qui descendirent pour venir s'asseoir la mine encore bien ensommeillée pour certains ou alors avec les yeux encore fermés pour Ron qui se rendormit d'ailleurs sur la table de la cuisine avant que sa sœur ne le réveille en le frappant sur le bras, Molly leur tendit ensuite à chacun la lettre qui leur était adressée, dans ces lettres se trouvaient bien évidemment tout ce qu'un élève de sixième année (ou de cinquième année pour Ginny) devait se procurer et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Aiden était assez impressionné par le nombre de livre dont il avait besoin car les Carrow ne voulaient pas qu'il ait de livre à lui mais en revanche il avait droit au Livre des Sorts et Enchantements de tous les niveaux, pour être prêt pour Voldemort. De son côté Harry reçut deux bonnes nouvelles dans sa lettre, il était désormais le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et il était également nommé préfet de sa maison, les autres le félicitèrent et Hermione rajouta :

'' Oh Harry, tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être préfet c'est formidable et tu aura même le droit d'utiliser notre salle de bain spéciale en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe et Préfet !''

'' C'est super mon vieux félicitations ! Remarque tu le mérite amplement. Enfin ne crois pas que je te fais un compliment parce que j'aimerais être dans l'équipe hein je suis très content pour toi.'' dit Ron embarrassé par la situation

Si seulement tous savait qu'Harry était déjà aller dans cette salle de bain des Préfets dans sa quatrième année, c'était Cédric Diggory qui lui avait dit d'aller là-bas pour trouver l'indice sur l'œuf bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais dit à ses amis, Molly prit ensuite la parole :

'' Et bien je vois qu'avec tout ce que vous avez à acheter nous devons nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse plus tôt possible, je ne tiens pas à avoir le stress du dernier jour où il faut se dépêcher. Nous irons ce week-end si Arthur ne travaille pas, je ne veux plus y aller toute seule désormais.''

'' Maman, Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas aller au Chemin de Traverse et ouvrir un nouveau commerce que je sache.''

'' Tu te tais Ronald Weasley, on ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité ! Tu vois bien tout ce qui se passe non ?!''

Mme Weasley ressemblait maintenant à une tigresse enragée par le manque de jugeote de son fils, évidemment qu'elle savait que le Mage Noir ne serait pas tapis dans l'ombre mais peut être que des espions seraient là ou pire des Mangemorts, non elle ne voulait courir aucun risque.

La journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble et chacun vaquaient à ses occupations, les filles passaient leur temps à lire ou a parler entre elles de tout et de rien, les garçons jouèrent un peu au Quidditch et Mme Weasley s'occupait du jardin, à la tombée de la nuit des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vinrent déguster un bon festin et l'ambiance était plutôt agréable et vers minuit tous allèrent se coucher tandis que les autres partirent.

Vers deux du matin, Ginny se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau car la chaleur qu'il faisait était insoutenable et comme elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle en profita pour s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon pour lire un bon livre sur ''Comment bien choisir son balai de Quidditch ?'' puis elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel étoilé quand elle vit une silhouette sur le porche, elle s'approcha et reconnu Aiden qui était assit sur le porche seul, elle sortit donc de la maison pour aller voir s'il allait bien car il semblait un peu pensif :

'' Hey Aiden, qu'est que tu fais là tout seul ?''

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'entente de la voix de son amie et lui répondit :

'' Oh Ginny, tu m'as fait peur et d'ailleurs je pourrai te poser la même question !''

'' Je suis désolée, je me suis levée pour aller boire un verre d'eau et lire un peu et je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air si pensif alors je suis venue voir si tu allais bien.''

Aiden se renfrogna :

'' Je ne suis pas pensif, je t'assure que tout va bien tu peux aller dormir.''

La jeune Weasley émit un petit rire avant de lui dire :

'' Arrête, je sais quand un Potter pense et Harry et toi vous avez la même tête quand vous pensez donc accouche s'il-te-plaît.''

Ginny fixait presque Aiden du regard et vu la tête qu'elle faisait elle n'en démordrait pas alors il commença :

'' Je ne me sens pas prêt à rentrer à Poudlard avec vous tous.''

Il lâcha tout ça d'une seule traite, se sentant honteux de ne pas être à la hauteur mais Ginny, au lieu de lui rire au nez arborait un visage rassurant et dit :

'' Oh mais qu'est qui te fais dire ça ?''

'' Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'Harry, ni aussi intelligent qu'Hermione et pas aussi marrant que Ron et puis il n'y a pas que ça, toute ma vie j'ai été traité comme du bétail alors pourquoi est-que ça changerait ? Sans compter que des Mangemorts ont fait mon éducation et m'ont brouillé les idées depuis l'enfance donc ce qui veut dire que je ne finirais pas à Gryffondor comme vous tous mais que j'irai à Serpentard à cause de mon parcours, je le sens venir je sais que je suis trop faible.''

Ginny n'en revenait pas, pourquoi Aiden se sentirait faible par rapport aux autres ? C'était insensé il était comme eux, certes il revenait de loin mais justement il n'en ressortirait que plus fort, elle lui dit en posant sa main sur la sienne :

'' Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire là Aiden Potter. Tu es un garçon qui au long de sa vie a vécu des choses horribles et alors que certains auraient perdu la raison tu as survécu et tu en ai ressorti que plus fort, ton cousin m'a même dit que le sortilège Doloris ne te fait plus rien, tu en connais beaucoup toi des gens qui résiste à un sort impardonnable ? J'en connais très peu alors ne dit pas que tu es faible et puis tu es un Potter donc tu es forcément fort. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire et tu sera un grand sorcier et pour les maisons de Poudlard, vu tout les ancêtres que tu as je doute fort que tu sois chez les Serpentard. Oh et puis j'allais oublier tu es le premier Vélane masculin ce qui n'est pas rien, tu es loin d'être une erreur de la nature et je suis sûr que tes parents et ta sœur serraient fier de toi s'ils te voyaient.''

Aiden avait un sourire radieux et fit une accolade à Ginny, cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines mais qui était si gentille avec lui, il lui dit :

'' Merci Ginny, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.''

'' Oui c'est ce qu'on me dit.''

Aiden ria à cette remarque :

'' Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête Weasley.''

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Aiden demanda quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis quelques temps maintenant et il pensait que Ginny pourrait avoir la réponse :

'' Dis il y'a quelque chose que je voudrai savoir, bien sûr Harry ne voudra pas me dire la vérité mais bon je pense que tu peux m'aider.''

'' Je t'écoute dis-moi tout.''

'' Est-ce qu'Harry est amoureux d'Hermione ?''

La benjamine Weasley le regarda en riant avant de se calmer et de dire :

'' Tu as enfin remarqué ? Pourtant ça saute aux yeux dès que tu les regarde ces deux-là mais ils sont trop stupides et bornés pour enfin se mettre ensemble et puis je crois qu'ils ont peur de la réaction de Ron, il a été pendant un temps amoureux d'Hermione surtout en quatrième année et on ne sait pas si c'est toujours d'actualité, enfin bref tu sais tout maintenant mais je pense sincèrement qu'Hermione aime aussi Harry donc disons que la situation est compliquée.

Aiden comprenait mieux maintenant certains regards qu'Harry et Hermione se jetaient et la façon dont ils avaient de flirter sans même s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes puis ensuite Aiden demanda :

'' Et toi ? Ron m'a dit un jour que tu aimais Harry, c'est toujours vrai ?''

'' Non je ne l'aime plus, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour peut-être plus de l'admiration même si certains qualifié ça d'amour voir d'obsession, oui j'ai entendu ce mot plein de fois aussi, bon bien sûr j'ai de l'affection pour Harry mais non je ne suis plus attirée par lui.''

'' Alors tu as quelqu'un ?'' La question était peu être trop indiscrète mais Ginny lui répondit quand même :

'' Hum, non disons que je heu...J'aimerai bien quelque chose arrive avec quelqu'un mais...Bref il se fait tard on ferait mieux de retourner au lit tu ne crois pas ? Avant que Maman ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque si elle voit que nos lits sont vides.''

'' Oui tu as raison.''

La question d'Aiden avait l'air d'avoir mis Ginny mal-à-l'aise mais elle ne lui en voulait pas ce qui était déjà pas mal, les deux jeunes gens retournèrent donc se coucher.

La semaine qui suivit, tout le monde s'était préparé pour leur petit voyage au Chemin de Traverse afin d'aller faire des emplettes, Molly était cependant très tendue comme à son habitude mais heureusement qu'Arthur était là avec elle et avant que tous montèrent dans la voiture spéciale du Ministère direction le Chaudron Baveur, Bill donna une bourse à Harry et Aiden contenant l'argent dont ils auraient besoin :

'' Pour vous éviter l'attente pour aller à Gringotts car les Gobelins ont renforcé leur système de sécurité et que dès fois il y'a une file d'attente d'au moins cinq heures. J'ai aussi pris dans ton coffre Aiden car tes parents t'avaient laissé de l'argent aussi.''

'' Merci Bill.'' dit Harry et Aiden fit pareil tandis que Fleur qui était à côté de son fiancé lui caressa le nez en disant :

'' Oui il pense à tout mon Bill hein ?''

'' Oui c'est vrai.''

Et donc tous partirent vers Charing Cross Road, confortablement installé à l'arrière de la voiture les adolescents parlaient entre eux puis Ron dit :

'' C'est super d'avoir une voiture du Ministère, t'as tellement bataillé pour en avoir une Papa.''

'' Oh il ne faudra pas t'y habituer Ronald, c'est juste pour assurer notre sécurité et en particulier celle d'Harry.''

Harry resta silencieux, tant de risque prit par cette famille et par le Ministère pour le protéger il se sentait mal car il n'a jamais voulu que les Weasley se dévouent pour sa sécurité, Arthur reprit la parole :

'' Et puis nous aurons également des renforts sur le Chemin de Traverse, on ne sait jamais.''

'' Oh merci Arthur, je me sens plus protégée tout à coup.''

Molly embrassa son mari sous le regard tendre des autres puis la voiture arriva à destination, le chauffeur les attendraient jusqu'à qu'ils aient fini leur achats. Ils descendirent tous de la voiture et alors qu'Harry s'attendait à voir toute une bande d'Auror il vit quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

'' Hagrid !''

'' Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Oh tu devrais voir comment Buck...enfin Ventbebout va, ça lui a fait du bien de sortir de sa cachette et de revenir à l'air frais.''

Harry eut un sourire et dit :

'' Tant mieux pour lui, alors c'est vous ''les renforts de sécurité'' ?''

'' Oui comme au bond vieux temps Harry, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a décidé ça !''

'' Tant mieux alors parce qu'une armée d'Aurors c'est pas trop le top pour faire des achats !'' dit Ron beaucoup plus enjoué sous le regard furieux de sa mère, Hagrid posa ensuite son regard vers Aiden qui semblait fasciné par le demi-géant en face de lui :

'' Tu dois être Aiden n'est pas ? Je suis content de te rencontrer, je suis Rubeus Hagrid gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.''

'' Je sais qui vous êtes, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis fasciné par les soins aux créatures magiques.''

Hagrid était comme un enfant la veille de Noël quand il attendit ça et dit :

'' Oh tant mieux comme ça j'aurai les deux Potter avec moi en cours !''

Harry était un peu mal-à-l'aise car aucun d'entre eux n'avait prit les soins aux créatures magiques à part Aiden car ce n'était pas réellement leur matière préférée, ils avaient prit ça pour faire plaisir à Hagrid, puis le demi-géant en regardant sa montre dit :

'' Bon très bien, allons-y au plus vite c'est fait au plus vite vous pourrez rentrer sain et sauf, après vous Molly, Arthur...''

Ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, qui avait beaucoup changé car il était carrément désert. Une grande première pour les jeunes gens car ils avaient toujours vu cette endroit rempli de monde, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il restait néanmoins Tom, le gérant qui en les voyant commença à sourire, un sourire édenté mais amical et plein d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid brise son espoir en disant :

'' Ah non désolé Tom, je suis en affaire pour Poudlard donc on doit filer.''

Tom arrêta immédiatement de sourire mais acquiesça néanmoins puis le groupe disparu par la porte de derrière pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, Hagrid tapota les briques avec son fameux parapluie rose comme quand il avait emmené Harry pour la première fois mais malheureusement quand ils virent le Chemin de Traverse, leur impression à tous n'était pas du tout la même qu'en première année. Et pour cause, l'endroit où tout le monde venait faire ses achats avait tellement changé, les vitrines des magasins étaient recouvertes d'affiche du Ministère de la Magie, certains commerces était recouverts de planches de bois signifiant que leur propriétaire était soi parti sois enlevé notamment le commerce de Florian Fortarôme puis Arthur décida :

'' On ferait mieux de se séparer pour aller acheter les fournitures, ce sera plus simple car on ne rentrera pas tous dans les commerces et...''

'' Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de nous séparer Arthur ? Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.'' dit Mme Weasley très inquiète avant qu'Hagrid ne la rassure :

'' Allons Molly Arthur a raison et puis en faisant cela vous mettrez moins de temps à faire vos achats et donc vous rentrerez plus tôt chez vous.''

'' Oh je ne sais pas Hagrid.''

'' Mais si chérie, les enfants n'ont qu'à aller avec Hagrid tandis que toi, moi et Ginny nous resterons ensemble.''

'' Hey pourquoi je ne vais pas avec eux hein ?'' demanda Ginny les mains sur les hanches

'' Parce que c'est comme ça jeune fille, il en va de ta sécurité !'' cria presque Mollynette

'' Bon d'accord, dans ce cas où allons-nous ?''

'' Nous allons chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres. Hum Hagrid pourriez-vous accompagner les enfants chez Mme Guipure ? Ils ont tous besoin de nouvelles robes surtout Aiden qui n'en a pas du tout.''

'' Bien sûr, ils ne craignent rien avec moi.'' dit fièrement Hagrid puis le groupe se sépara donc avec Molly qui était agrippée à son mari et Ginny tandis que les autres arrivèrent chez Mme Guipure sous l'ambiance maussade et noire du Chemin de Traverse, le demi-géant dit en revanche :

'' Vous feriez mieux d'entrer à quatre, avec moi on sera un peu serré''

'' Très bien, ce ne sera pas long.''

Les quatre adolescents rentrèrent dans la boutique et arpentèrent les rayons à la recherche de nouvelles robes de travail pour les garçons et de nouvelles robes de soirées pour Hermione puis soudain ils entendirent une voix que le trio reconnu tout de suite :

'' Je peux faire mes achats tout seul Maman...Aie mais faites attention ou vous mettez votre épingle vous !''

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aiden virent alors un adolescent de leur âge avec des cheveux blonds platine voir presque blanc en train de crier sur la commerçante parce qu'elle faisait selon lui, mal l'ourlet de ses manches de robe, puis le jeune homme regarda dans le miroir et vit les quatre autres, se retourna vers sa mère en disant :

'' Oh tu sens cette odeur Maman ? Je crois qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est parmi nous.''

Drago Malfoy bien sûr, le rival numéro 1 du trio depuis la première année, un pur concentré de Serpentard, à côté de lui sa mère Narcissa esquissa un léger sourire ce qui ajouta quelque traits à sa beauté tandis que Mme Guipure dit :

'' On ne tient pas des propos comme ça dans ma boutique ! Et vous qu'est que vous faites ? On ne se bat pas non plus.''

Effectivement Harry et Ron avaient levé leur baguette en direction de Drago tandis qu'Hermione tenta de calmer ses deux amis :

'' Arrêtez les garçons il n'en vaut pas la peine...''

'' Pas la peine ? Non mais tu as entendu quelle insulte il vient de te dire ?!'' dit Aiden soudain tout aussi en colère qu'Harry et Ron avant que Drago ne remarque sa présence :

'' Oh tiens, un nouveau larbin dans la bande, encore un ''traître à son sang'' Potter ?''

'' De quel droit tu tiens ce genre de propos devant mon cousin ?!'' siffla Harry plein de rage

'' Oh donc tu es un Potter toi aussi ?''

'' Ouais et tu va vite te calmer le fis de bourge, j'ai peut être pas de baguette mais je sais mettre un pain dans la gueule quand il faut.''

'' Ok ça suffit ! Madame enfin faites quelque chose.''

Narcissa se mit devant Drago et lança d'un ton glacial :

'' Vous deux rangez ça et toi petit effronté de quel droit oses-tu parler à mon fils de la sorte ?''

Aiden regarda la femme avec défi et dit en souriant :

'' Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que vous me faites peur ?''

'' Tu devrais pourtant car s'il vous prend encore l'envie de menacer mon fils tous les trois ce sera sûrement la dernière des choses que vous ferrez.''

'' Oh vraiment ?'' dit Harry qui avait toujours sa baguette levée, il s'avança près de Narcissa pour fixer son visage qui ressemblait un peu à celui de sa sœur avant de lui dire :

'' Pourquoi, vous appelleriez vos petits amis les Mangemorts pour nous tuer ?''

Mme Guipure n'en revenait pas, une telle chose dite comme ça :

'' Enfin mon petit, c'est horrible de dire ça, il ne faut accuser personne et s'il-vous-plaît rangez vos baguettes !''

Ron baissa la sienne mais Harry était tellement meurtri par sa rage qu'il ne la baissa pas, Hermione avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si les deux Malfoy le poussaient à bout, Narcissa regarda Harry avec un sourire mauvais :

'' On se croit invincible parce qu'on est le chouchou de Dumbledore Harry Potter ? Détrompez vous, Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger.''

Harry arpenta la boutique avec un air comique, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un avant de dire :

'' Oh regardez...Il n'est pas là en ce moment ! C'est drôle n'est pas ? Alors qu'est que vous attendez, tentez votre chance Mme Malfoy et peut être que comme ça il vous trouverons une cellule double avec votre cher mari à Azkaban !''

Malfoy s'avança vers Harry pour le frapper mais se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et tomba mollement au sol sous le rire hilare d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aiden puis Drago rugit :

'' Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça Potter ou je vais...''

Narcissa retint son fils avec son regard dédaigneux et son sourire mauvais avant de dire :

'' Oh laisse chéri, je suis sûr que Potter rejoindra le cher Sirius avant que moi je ne rejoigne Lucius.''

Là Harry perdit tout contrôle et était prêt à utiliser sa baguette mais Hermione l'en empêcha en le rassurant et en prenant son visage dans ses mains :

'' Non Harry ne fais pas ça, tu aurais des ennuis. S'il-te-plaît calme toi, regarde moi. Ils n'en valent pas la peine et ils déchanteront vite.''

Harry se calma à la sensation des mains d'Hermione sur son visage puis Mme Guipure qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque revint sur la robe de Drago et dit :

'' Oh la manche gauche a besoin d'être raccourcie, ne bougez pas mon petit je vais...''

'' Ouille faites attention aux aiguilles vous ! Finalement je vais prendre mes robes ailleurs.'' dit Drago en ôtant la robe comme si elle l'avait brûlé ce à quoi sa mère acquiesça en disant :

'' Tu as raison Drago et puis quand on voie le genre de racaille qui traîne ici, on trouvera mieux ailleurs.'' Elle avait dit ça en regardant Hermione d'un air supérieur avant qu'Aiden ne réponde en défendant la jeune sorcière :

'' C'est sûr qu'en vous voyant on ne peut que penser ça.''

Narcissa perdit son calme avant de dire :

'' Faites bien attention Potter ou vous pourriez le regrettez'' puis elle lança un regard à Harry avant de dire :'' Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre les bonnes manières à votre cousin, on dirait que ses années passées avec des Mangemorts n'ont pas été suffisantes.''

De quels droits savait-elle ça ? Oh peu importe se dit Aiden car ils étaient tous les deux trop bêtes et snobinards pour qu'il perde son temps donc il les laissa partir et les quatre purent acheter leurs robes sans encombre même si Mme Guipure les avait presque fichu dehors pour le grabuge puis ils revinrent vers Hagrid et il demanda, joyeux comme à son habitude :

'' Alors c'est bon vous avez tout ?''

'' Oui plus ou moins, vous avez vu les Malfoy ?'' répondit rapidement Harry

'' Oui mais ils ne tenterons rien ici ne t'inquiètes pas Harry.''

Puis avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre Mr. Weasley, sa femme et sa fille arrivèrent vers eux avant qu'Arthur ne dise :

'' Tout va bien ici ? Bien, maintenant nous allons faire le reste de nos emplettes avant d'aller voir Fred et Georges. Restons groupés.''

La troupe passa donc chez l'apothicaire puis au Royaume du Hibou avant de se rendre au magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qui avait l'air super vu de dehors avec leurs vitrines colorées et la grande statue qui représentait un des jumeaux ouvrir son chapeau et le refermer sur un lapin qui sortait du chapeau de temps en temps. Le groupe entra dans le magasin et Mme Weasley n'en revenait pas de toutes les inventions des jumeaux notamment le Pousse-Rikiki qui était un jeu de mots sur ''Vous-Savez-Qui'' ou encore les Marques des Ténèbres en bonbons, elle se tourna vers son mari en disant :

'' Arthur j'ai peur pour eux, ils vont se faire tuer à force de rire de tu-Sais-Qui.'' elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux avant que son mari ne la rassure en disant :

'' Ils ne leur arriveront rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.''

Le groupe avança plus dans le magasin quand ils furent attaquées par des étincelles puis ils entendirent Fred et Georges dirent plus haut :

'' Approchez, approchez on a des petits fours Tourndeloeil, du nougats Néansang et puis des pastilles de gerbes pour l'école dans nos boîtes à flemme Mesdames et Messieurs !''

Les deux frères descendirent et accueillir le petit groupe :

'' Coucou Maman, coucou Papa alors vous le trouvez comment notre magasin.'' dirent-ils d'une même voix

'' Les garçons vous vous rendez compte que c'est...'' Molly fut coupé par son mari

'' Amusant et coloré !''

La matriarche Weasley regarda son mari avec un œil noir mais les jumeaux n'y prêtèrent pas attention et dirent :

'' Merci Papa ! Salut les amis et bienvenue à toi Aiden, on nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Faites un tour et appelez nous si besoin !'' puis ils disparurent avec leur plateforme coulissante, Harry et Ron se rendirent d'un côté de la boutique tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny et Aiden allèrent de l'autre côté. Après quelques minutes Harry tomba sur quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser, Fred et Georges vinrent à sa rencontre et le Survivant lu l'article en vente :

'' Poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou ?''

'' Et oui pratique pour disparaître quand tu veux, prend en si tu veux c'est gratuit pour toi.''

'' Oh non les gars, vous n'allez pas...''

'' Oh que si !''

Puis Fred et Georges vinrent en direction d'Hermione et Ginny qui était au rayon philtres d'amour :

'' Bonjours Mesdemoiselles, des philtres d'amour hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ils marchent vraiment enfin si on sait vraiment s'en servir mais d'après ce qu'on sait sœurette, tu n'as pas besoin de philtre d'amour.''

Ginny parut soudain surprise :

'' Qu'est qui te fais dire ça Fred ?''

'' Oh tu ne sortirai pas avec Dean Thomas ?'' demanda le rouquin avec un sourire malicieux

'' Non pas du tout, alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires.'' Elle partit un peu énervée vers une autre section du magasin vers sa mère laissant Hermione toute seule, enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se glisse derrière elle et dit :

'' Alors ? Tu prévois de l'utiliser sur qui ?''

Hermione sursauta avant de voir Aiden, le visage souriant :

'' Oh Aiden, tu m'as fait peur, non je ne prévois pas de l'utiliser sur qui que se soit voyons, pour qui tu me prends ?''

Harry resta un peu en retrait afin d'écouter la conversation, il espérait sincèrement qu'Hermione n'utilise pas de philtre d'amour sur qui que se soit, à part peut être lui mais il était déjà amoureux alors ça ne comptait pas puis Hermione dit :

'' Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est que tu fais là ? Peut-être que c'est toi qui veut utiliser un philtre d'amour.''

Aiden éclata de rire :

'' Hermy, je suis à moitié Vélane le philtre d'amour c'est moi. Enfin malheureusement parce que j'ai peur d'attirer tout et n'importe quoi.''

La jeune sorcière essaya de rassurer son ami :

'' Mais non tu verra et puis je pense que tu saura bien choisir celle qui faut.''

'' Ou celui parce que j'attire les mecs aussi ! Enfin c'est ce que Fleur m'a dit, elle m'a dit que comme je suis une Vélane masculin je pourrai attirer les deux sexes.''

'' Oh et bien espérons que tu saura choisir parmi tous ces gens.''

Quand Harry vit que la conversation n'avait rien de croustillante il partit dans une autre direction mais il manqua le meilleur car son cousin posa LA question à Hermione :

'' Oui et justement, je voudrais savoir, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour mon cousin ?''

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent et elle s'empressa de dire :

'' Mais non enfin, c'est juste de l'amitié, que...Qu'est tu vas chercher ? Bon je...Je dois aller là-bas !''

Hermione partit en trombe et alors qu'Aiden savourait cette victoire d'avoir fait flanché Hermione, il remarqua que sur sa gauche un garçon massif et aux cheveux blonds et drus le regardait avec plein de...Et bien plein de désir et qu'il le relookait complètement , Aiden se sentit mal-à-l'aise et partit dans une autre direction avant que le garçon en question ne vienne l'aborder, Ron vint ensuite demander à ses frères combien coûtait un objet et ils répondirent :

'' Cinq Gallions.''

'' Combien pour moi ?''

'' Cinq Gallions.''

'' Mais je suis votre frère !'' cria Ron indigné

'' Dix Gallions.'' Puis ils repartirent en laissant Ron en plan avec son objet qu'il ne prit pas finalement puis il entendit une petite voix l'interpellait, c'était Lavande Brown, il lui répondit poliment avant de partir.

Après quelques regards vers les différentes étagères remplies de farces en tout genre et le fou rire en voyant la figurine d'Ombrage en train d'hurler des ordres sur les gens tels que '' Je ferrai régner l'ordre !'' et '' Je déteste les enfants !'' Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aiden profitèrent d'un moment d'inattention de Mme Weasley pour sortir du magasin afin de marcher librement dans le Chemin, quand ils virent le magasin d'Ollivander ils ne purent s'empêcher de rentrer pour constater les dégâts puis Aiden trouva quelque chose, un étui avec son nom dessus :

'' Hey venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !''

Les trois autres vinrent à sa rencontre et virent à leur tour l'étui, Ron dit :

'' Ben ouvre le !''

'' Non Ron c'est peut être un piège !''

Mais Aiden l'ouvrit et tomba sur des baguettes magiques avec un mot, il le lit à haute voix :

'' _Monsieur Potter,_

_Je ne serai certainement plus là pour vous donnez votre baguette quand vous viendrez sur le Chemin de Traverse, Dumbledore m'avait prévenu qu'il vous avez trouvé alors j'ai fait une petite sélection de baguettes magiques afin que vous puissiez les essayer. Souvenez-vous bien que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, bonne chance_

_Ollivander_

'' Il avait prévu le coup, il n'était pas bête mais ça a dû avoir un rapport avec son enlèvement.'' dit Hermione

'' En tout cas je suis bien décidé à les essayer.''

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, il en essaya deux qui ne lui répondirent pas puis ensuite il en essaya une autre qui disait qu'elle était en bois de Sycomore et crin de licorne, 28,25 cm et étonnamment sifflante, quand il la saisit, une épaisse chaleur enveloppa son bras et une lueur blanche sortit de la baguette et envahit la boutique délabrée avant de disparaître pour qu'Hermione dise :

'' Ça y'est Aiden, tu as trouvé ta baguette ou plutôt la baguette t'a trouvé.''

Aiden sourit et regarda de plus près sa nouvelle baguette avec Ron et Hermione tandis qu'Harry qui regardait par la vitrine où il vit les Malfoy qui avaient l'air d'arpenter la rue comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être suivis avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, Harry interpella ses amis :

'' Regardez ces deux-là.''

'' Ouais on dirait qu'ils ne veulent vraiment pas être suivis.'' dit Ron

'' Je me demande quel genre de magouille ils préparent.'' renchérit Aiden en les suivant du regard

'' Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, venez !'' dit Harry

Les quatre adolescents suivirent alors Narcissa et Drago sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait apporté au cas où dans son sac mais à quatre ils avaient du mal à se cacher convenablement mais quand ils arrivèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Narcissa alla dans une autre boutique que son fils et Drago, lui rentra dans le magasin de Barjow et Beurk, ils montèrent se cacher sur le toit d'une petite boutique qui avait vu plongeante chez Barjow et Beurk. Harry vit alors quelque chose qui le troubla, il y'avait toute sorte de Mangemorts autour d'un chaudron, un peu comme une initiation puis ils virent Drago tournait autour d'une espèce d'armoire mais sans le faire exprès, Harry trébucha sur le toit et attira l'attention d'un Mangemort qui ferma ensuite les rideaux du magasin, heureusement sans les avoir vu puis les quatre descendirent du toit et Harry dit :

'' Je me demande réellement ce qu'il faisait dans ce magasin avec tout ces Mangemorts, peut être un rituel pour en devenir un ?''

'' Mais non voyons, personne ne voudrait de lui.'' dit Ron en éclata de rire

'' Et cette armoire, à quoi elle lui servirait ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré avec sa mère ?''

'' Je ne sais pas Harry mais tu te trompes, je doute qu'il devienne un Mangemort.'' remarqua Hermione

'' Moi je pense qu'Harry a peut être raison, sinon qu'est qu'il ferait là ? Et cette armoire, ça semble louche.'' dit Aiden en regardant son cousin qui acquiesça

'' Et bien vous vous êtes bien trouvé tout les deux ! Bon on ferait mieux de retourner au magasin de Fred et Georges avant que Maman ait une crise cardiaque.'' dit Ron

Les quatre jeunes gens retournèrent donc au Chemin de Traverse puis au magasin de farces et attrapes sans que personne ne remarque leur absence, même pas le super radar de Mme Weasley.

Alors ? Bien ou pas ? Je tenais absolument à mettre la confrontation entre Malfoy qui n'apparait pas dans le film. Je tiens aussi à préciser que la baguette d'Aiden c'est celle que j'ai moi sur Pottermore (j'adore ce site, allez faire un tour vous ne serrez pas déçu), je suis à Gryffondor sur ce site ;) Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Ciao ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, salut voici le nouveau chapitre avec le voyage dans le train où vous allez apprendre certaines choses ;)

Je tiens à remercier les gens qui me suivent, vous êtes géniaux et continuez à me laisser plein de reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Pendant la dernière semaine passée au Terrier, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Malfoy pouvait bien cacher et à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, plus précisément chez Barjow & Beurk. Ce qu'il se demandait c'était pourquoi il y'avait tous ces Mangemorts réunis comme dans un rituel et surtout pourquoi Malfoy tournait autour d'une armoire ? Que voulait-il faire avec ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si satisfait quand Barjow lui avait glissait quelque chose à l'oreille ? Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite ça c'était sûr d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne en dehors de Ron, Hermione et Aiden, à quoi bon ? Pour que tout le monde ne le croit pas ? Et surtout cela voudrait dire que lui et ses amis s'étaient baladés dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Attention, ses amis ne le prenait pas pour un fou mais disons qu'ils ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon surtout quand Harry s'empressa de leur dire après réflexion que Malfoy était peut être devenu Mangemort à la place de son père qui était à Azkaban :

Ron par exemple ne pensait pas une seconde que Voldemort veuille de Drago dans ses rangs car il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être un Mangemort et puis selon ses propos après l'échec de son père le Mage Noir ne devait certainement plus leur faire confiance comme avant et puis de toute façon pour le rouquin Malfoy n'était qu'un ''petit con'' donc personne chez les Mangemorts ne voudraient de lui.

Hermione était plus réservée sur sa position car elle maintenait que Malfoy ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort car il était trop jeune comme Ron le disait mais en même temps elle pensait comme Harry que ce qu'elle avait vu chez Barjow et Beurk semblait louche mais plus Harry essayait de la convaincre plus elle se braquait en lui répétant que ce n'était pas possible.

Finalement le seul qui semblait à peu près le croire était son cousin qui comme lui était persuadé que Malfoy mijotait quelque chose, il fallait dire aussi qu'Aiden ne supportait pas Malfoy, il lui avait répété tout au long de la semaine et donc ce fut normal pour Harry qu'Aiden le croit mais à deux voix pour contre deux voix contre c'était difficile de savoir qui avait raison et et qui avait tord, la voix de la sagesse aurait peut-être conseillé de laisser tomber ces hypothèses et d'attendre d'avoir plus de preuves et c'est ce qu'Harry essayait de faire mais d'un coup alors qu'il fixait le jardin par la fenêtre du salon Harry eut un flash sur quelque chose qu'il ne l'avait pas marqué jusque là mais qui pourrait servir de preuve :

'' Vous vous souvenez quand Malfoy n'a pas voulu que Mme Guipure retrousse sa manche ? C'était sur son bras gauche ! Et qu'est qu'il pourrait cacher de si important sur son bras gauche ?'' demanda Harry à ses amis, Ron qui était assis dans le canapé d'en face en train de tripoter son balai répondit :

'' Une vilaine cicatrice ?''

Aiden ajouta :

'' Un grain de beauté très moche à voir ?''

Harry se retint de ne pas éclater de rire face aux réponses obtenues avant d'ajouter :

'' Mais non enfin c'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Malfoy cachait sa Marque des Ténèbres !''

Le Survivant était visiblement très content de sa découverte mais en revanche ses amis ne l'étaient pas vraiment, ils étaient septiques :

'' Hum...'' Ron émit comme son tandis qu'Hermione dit simplement en levant le nez de son livre :

'' Je pense qu'il avait surtout hâte de sortir de la boutique surtout.''

Aiden en revanche pensait que son cousin avait peut être raison vu la façon dont le fils Malfoy avait réagi et dit :

'' T'as peut être pas tort Harry, sinon pourquoi il aurait insulté Mme Guipure de la sorte si c'était juste pour quitter la boutique précipitamment ? Non il doit caché autre chose c'est sûr et certain.''

'' Ah enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute ! Sinon à quoi cette espèce de rituel aurait servi ? Et l'armoire dans tout ça ? Barjow ne l'aurait pas passé à n'importe qui.''

Ron et Hermione n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, ils échangèrent un regard avant de dire :

'' Je ne sais pas Harry.''

'' Bon très bien c'est pas grave mais je vous le prouverai.''

Et sur ces mots, Harry quitta la pièce laissant les trois autres seuls puis Ron monta remettre son balai dans sa chambre avant qu'Hermione ne dise à Aiden légèrement agacée :

'' Il peut vraiment être borné parfois.''

'' Oui mais tu adores ça non ?'' le jeune homme avait ça avec un sourire complice et un clin d'œil à son amie qui elle rougissait de tout son être avant de répliquer :

'' Tu ne cessera donc jamais hein ? Je t'ai dit qu'Harry et moi on est juste...Amis ! C'est tout il n'y a rien d'autre !''

'' Mais tu aimerai bien.''

'' Heu...Fin de la discussion Aiden !'' puis elle partit en trombe sous le rire d'Aiden qui n'en démordrai pas, il la ferai craquer ça c'est sûr.

Harry de son côté marchait le long du couloir un peu déçu que ses amis ne le croient pas et s'apprêter à aller faire ses valises pour le lendemain car Molly avait été clair, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent tous le dernier jour pour faire leur valises et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, il tomba sur Ginny qui lui dit :

'' Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai la cuisine on a une invasion de Fleurk rampante !''

'' J'essayerai de ne pas m'embroncher dedans'' pouffa de rire Harry mais il descendit néanmoins dans la cuisine avec ses robes de Quidditch sales pour les donner à Mme Weasley qui pour l'instant était en train d'écouter le récit interminable de Fleur sur les préparatifs du mariage et quand elle vit Harry son visage s'illumina tout à coup et elle coupa Fleur :

'' Harry ! Tu tombes bien j'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer sur les mesures de sécurité prises pour demain. Nous aurons encore les voitures du Ministère qui nous attendrons devant la maison et qui nous emmènerons à la gare où des Aurors nous attendrons...''

'' Excusez-moi de vous couper mais est-ce que Tonks sera là ? Ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu.''

'' Oh elle ne sera pas là, elle a été affectée ailleurs je crois.'' dit sombrement Mme Weasley en prenant les affaires d'Harry sous le regard déçu du jeune homme avant que Fleur ne réplique en se regardant dans une cuillère (comme dans Titeuf quand il s'amuse avec sa cuillère.) :

'' Elle se laisse aller Tonks en ce moment, c'est une grosse erreur de se faire affecter ailleurs si vous voulez mon...''

'' C'est cela oui merci'' coupa encore Mme Weasley '' Tu devrais aller rassembler tes affaires, je veux que toutes les valises soient prêtes pour demain si possible, ça nous évitera la panique de dernière minute.''

'' Bien Mme Weasley, je vais y aller.''

'' Bon petit.''

Et aussitôt qu'il soit parti il entendit Fleur recommençait son monologue, il se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges où il y trouva son cousin en train de faire sa valise, il lui sourit avant de lui demander :

'' Alors, tu t'en sort tu es prêt pour aller à Poudlard ?''

Aiden se retourna avant de lui répondre :

'' Excité et anxieux oui mais prêt je ne sais pas.''

'' Oh pourquoi ?''

'' Et bien je ne sais pas trop ce qui va m'attendre là-bas donc appréhende c'est normal. J'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de ce qu'on me demande et que je saurais être un bon élève.''

Harry regarda son cousin avec une mine rassurante en disant :

'' Tu sera un très bon élève Aiden j'en suis sûr, tu as de grandes capacités et tu es fort tu ne renoncera pas comme ça vu ta motivation et dis-toi que si jamais tu as besoin tu pourra toujours me demander ou demander à Ron et Hermione de l'aide, ils te l'apporteront tu es l'un des nôtres désormais et tu fais partie de ma famille donc je serai toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin.''

Aiden fit une accolade à son cousin avant de lui dire :

'' Merci Harry, je vais me battre pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et pareil si tu as besoin d'aide tu pourra toujours compter sur moi je te soutiendrai, tu m'as sauvé la vie.''

'' Et je le referai sans hésitation.''

Les deux cousins passèrent ensuite la plus grande partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien avant de s'endormir comme des pierres car la journée qui suivait allait être éprouvante.

Vu que les valises de chacun étaient prêtes depuis la veille, le départ du Terrier fut étonnamment plus tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire, la voiture du Ministère les attendaient devant la maison, tous dirent au revoir à Bill et Fleur :

'' Goudebaille Arry et à bientôt j'espère Aiden, ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré !''

Elle les embrassa tout les deux puis le groupe partit en direction de la gare King's Cross ou malheureusement ce n'était pas Hagrid qui les attendait mais deux Aurors aux visages bien sombre et lugubres, habillés tout en noir, ils les emmenèrent à l'intérieur de la gare un de chaque côté du groupe sans dire un mot, Aiden glissa d'ailleurs :

'' Et ben, on dirait les soldats Anglais, sans la grosse touffe de cheveux bien sûr.''

Ron faillit s'étrangler en essayant de ne pas rire tandis qu'Harry se mordit la lèvre sous le regard suspect des Aurors et de Molly qui dit tout de suite en voyant la fameuse voie 9 ¾ :

'' Vite il faut passer la barrière tout de suite c'est plus prudent ! Harry et Aiden ferraient mieux d'y aller en premier avec...Heu ce monsieur.''

L'Auror saisit les deux garçons et les fit passer avec une telle vitesse qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas se préparer à passer, ils furent ensuite suivit de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione puis Harry fit lâcher l'emprise qu'avait l'homme sur lui et son cousin avant de dire :

'' On peut marcher tout seul merci bien.''

L'Auror ne bougea pas d'un iota et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express, Aiden avait l'air émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, Ron et Hermione ainsi que la famille Weasley arrivèrent vers Harry et Aiden dit :

'' Et ben on va devoir se trouver un compartiment libre avec tout ce monde ? Ça va être coton !''

Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent tout à coup un gêné et Aiden leva un sourcil interrogateur :

'' Quoi, qu'est qui se passe ? Vous y arrivez vous ?''

'' Et bien, en fait on ne pourra pas être avec toi. On doit monter dans le wagon des préfets tout les trois.'' dit Hermione assez gênée et inquiète de laisser son ami tout seul mais Harry se rattrapa vite en disant à Ron et Hermione :

'' Vous deux partez devant, je vais trouver un compartiment pour Aiden et je vous rejoins après d'accord ?''

'' D'accord Harry mais dépêche toi, tu sais qu'on doit faire des rondes dans les couloirs du train après.'' dit Hermione.

'' Oui je sais ne t'inquiètes pas.''

Les deux adolescents partirent donc devant où Mme Weasley les attendaient puis montèrent dans le train pour rejoindre leur compartiment tandis qu'Harry et Aiden s'apprêtaient également à rentrer dans le train quand Mr. Weasley arrêta Harry pour lui demander :

'' Harry je peux te dire un mot ?''

Harry fit ''oui'' de la tête et dit à Aiden de l'attendre avant que les deux hommes s'éloigne un peu puis Arthur demanda donc au Survivant :

'' Alors, vais-je enfin savoir où toi et tes amis ainsi que ton cousin avaient disparus le jour où nous étions au magasin de Fred et Georges ?''

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, il pensait que personne n'avait remarqué leur absence mais apparemment si alors il commença à dire :

'' Et bien nous heu...Nous avons suivi Drago Malfoy avec ma cape d'invisibilité.''

'' Pourquoi ? Aviez-vous une raison particulière de le suivre ?''

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'avoir fait une bêtise et qu'il était en train de se justifier donc il répondit :

'' Et bien je croyais que Malfoy mijotait quelque chose et quand il est allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes j'ai pensé qu'en le suivant on en apprendrait plus.''

Mr. Weasley n'était pas en colère contre lui mais il semblait un exaspéré avec une pointe d'amusement puis il demanda :

'' Où est-il allé dans l'Allée ?''

'' Chez Barjow et Beurk, il a fait une espèce de rite d'initiation avec un groupe de Mangemorts et il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour d'une armoire je crois mais ce n'est pas ça le plus intéressant, c'est surtout le fait que quand on était chez Mme Guipure et qu'elle a voulu retroussé sa manche gauche, il a fait un bon d'un kilomètre pour ne pas qu'elle le touche. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il a la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras et qu'il a remplacé son père chez les Mangemorts...''

Arthur coupa Harry en disant :

'' Je doute que Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait recruté un garçon de seize ans dans ses rangs tu sais.''

'' Est-ce qu'on sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?'' dit Harry qui maintenait sa version des faits bec et ongle '' Si il tournait autour de cette vieille armoire c'est bien pour une raison non ? Pour la réparer peut être ? Ou parce que c'est un objet de magie noire ? Il y'a plein d'hypothèses.''

'' Je ne sais pas Harry, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand son père avait été arrêté on a fouillé son manoir à la recherche d'objets qui pourraient être dangereux et nous avons tout enlevé.''

'' Peut être que vous avez oublié certaines choses.''

'' Peut être.'' répondit Arthur qui disait ça juste par politesse et pour qu'Harry arrête de parler de ça sûrement mais alors qu'il allait dire autre chose un coup de sifflet retentit et les portes du train étaient en train de se refermer :

'' Tu ferais mieux d'y aller et vite !'' dit Mr. Weasley en lui adressant un signe de la main quand le jeune homme partit en courant vers Molly qui tenait la porte du train puis elle et Harry hissèrent sa grosse valise pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans le train, elle lui dit au revoir et lui expliqua quelque chose :

'' Toi et Aiden vous passerez vos vacances de Noël au Terrier, je l'ai déjà prévenu et tout a été arrangé avec Dumbledore, maintenant monte et à bientôt Harry !''

Le Survivant fit donc ce qu'on lui dit et monta dans le train avec sa valise quand il vit son cousin qui l'attendait dans un des couloirs du train, il lui fit signe de la main et quand il s'approcha de lui Aiden lui dit :

'' Mais qu'est que tu faisais ? Tous les préfets sont déjà dans leur compartiment et pour ma part je n'en ai pas trouvé !''

'' Désolé je discutais avec le père de Ron à propos de...''

'' A propos de ce que manigance Malfoy ?'' demanda Aiden qui commençait réellement à connaître son cousin

'' Ouais, bon essayons de trouver un compartiment pour toi.''

Aiden n'en demanda pas plus car il savait que si jamais Harry voulait lui en dire plus il n'hésiterait pas et alors qu'ils avaient passés au moins cinq compartiments sans rien trouver, Harry aperçut Neville qui était seul dans son coin, il entra pour le saluer :

'' Salut Neville !''

'' Oh salut Harry comment ça va ?'' demanda le garçon avec un sourire rayonnant

'' Très bien merci, dit je dois aller au compartiment des préfets car j'ai été élu préfet cette année et donc je ne peux pas être avec mon cousin pour l'instant donc est-ce que tu pourrais lui tenir compagnie un peu ?''

Neville ouvrit grand les yeux, un cousin ? Harry avait un cousin et il ne le savait pas ? Son regard tomba ensuite sur Aiden :

'' Heu oui, oui bien sûr cela ne me dérange pas, normalement je devais être avec Luna mais elle est partie faire sa tournée pour vendre son Chicaneur dans le train. Salut, je m'appelle Neville Londubat.''

Il tendit sa main vers Aiden qui la serra en souriant :

'' Ravi de te connaître Neville, Aiden Potter.''

'' Bon je vais vous laissez je dois aller rejoindre mon compartiment.''

Harry disparut en laissant son cousin et Neville qui décidèrent de faire plus ample connaissance, Aiden trouva Neville très drôle et maladroit mais assez adorable et loyal aussi, pendant ce temps Harry avait rejoint le compartiment des préfets sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione et sous le sourire bienveillant de Ron :

'' Tu exagères Harry, tu es très en retard ! Si tu crois que c'est un bon exemple pour un préfet !''

'' Lâche le un peu Hermione et puis je te ferrai remarquer que pas tous les préfets sont là !''

Harry regarda le compartiment et vit qu'effectivement tous les préfets n'étaient pas tous là et surtout il en manquait un en particulier...Drago ! Si ce n'était pas assez suspect pour ses amis alors Harry ne s'appelait plus Potter ! Mais quand il en fit part aux deux autres ils répondirent toujours de la même façon :

'' Harry ça ne veut rien dire, peut être qu'il n'est pas préfet cette année !'' dit Hermione

'' Ou peut être qu'il préfère rester avec ses sbires !'' fit Ron

'' Et bien ça me semble un peu suspect quand même.''

Puis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille portant des lunettes bizarres que le trio ne connaissait que trop bien :

'' Le Chicaneur !''

'' Salut Luna !'' dit Harry content de revoir son amie

'' Oh hello Harry, salut Hermione...Ronald''

'' Salut.'' dit Ron en rougissant, décidément Luna était encore plus belle cette année, non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas déjà avant mais là, elle semblait toujours aussi innocente et pure aussi avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux platines presque blancs et ses yeux bleus cachés sous ses lunettes puis Harry demanda :

'' Le Chicaneur marche toujours aussi bien ?''

'' Oui très bien même on a augmenté nos ventes récemment.''

'' C'est quoi des Lorgnospectres ?'' demanda Hermione sur un ton intéressé

'' C'est pour voir les Joncheruines, ce sont des petites créatures qui entrent dans ta tête et qui t'embrouille le cerveau.''

Tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ron dise en bafouillant :

'' C'est heu...Très intéressant.''

Luna esquissa un petit sourire en demandant :

'' C'est vrai tu trouves ? J'aurai pensé que tu me dise que je suis folle.''

'' Je n'ai jamais dit ça !'' se défendit Ron

'' Si une fois l'année dernière mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es si drôle Ron.''

'' Heu...Merci.''

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis Luna ressortit du compartiment en terminant sa petite tournée quand Harry décida quelque chose :

'' Je sors du compartiment, je vais heu...Faire une ronde.''

'' D'accord.'' dit Ron

'' Harry, j'espère que ce n'est pas...'' commença Hermione

'' Non je t'assure, je vais juste voir mon cousin et faire une ronde d'accord.'' Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et la jeune Gryffondor fut incapable de résister et le laissa partir sans s'apercevoir que l'Élu avait prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le compartiment de son cousin et lui fit signe de venir, il sortit en laissant Neville et Luna qui les avaient rejoints seuls :

'' Qu'est qui se passe ?''

'' Prêt à aller démasquer ce que Malfoy mijote ?''

'' Toujours mais comment ?''

Harry sortit de sa poche la Poudre de disparition instantanée du Pérou qu'il avait prise chez Fred et Georges et sa cape t en voyant tout ça, Aiden dit :

'' C'est parti !''

Ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment des Serpentard mais en voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre moyen de se cacher que de grimper dans le filet à bagages, Aiden arrêta son cousin en disant :

'' Vas-y tout seul, on ne rentrera pas à deux dans le filet, il pourrait nous voir. Tu me racontera tout après.''

'' D'accord.''

'' Bonne chance et coince le bien ce petit con.''

Harry sourit et mit son plan a exécution tandis qu'Aiden regagna son compartiment non sans voir un groupe de filles qui gloussaient en voyant Harry, ils les entendit dire :

'' Il est trop beau et en plus c'est l'Élu moi je le voudrais bien !''

'' Laissez-tomber les filles c'est moi qui l'aurait !'' une jeune fille brune se tenait au centre et bomba le torse en disant ça

'' Moi je préfère l'autre à côté.'' dit une petite bonde à sa gauche, au moins le jeune homme en intéressait une sur trois mais il préféra retourner s'asseoir non sans bousculer quelqu'un, il s'excusa :

'' Hum désolé.''

'' Non ça fait rien.'' répondit la personne qui n'était autre que le garçon massif et aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait vu au magasin de Farces et attrapes qui l'avait relooké ! Il se dépêcha vite de partir avant qu'il ne dise autre chose sous le sourire de l'autre.

Harry de son côté avait réussi à monter dans le filet à bagages pendant la pagaille causée par la poudre pour écouter les conversations, Malfoy commença :

'' Poudlard, et ils osent appeler cet endroit une école ? Je me jetterai bien de la tour d'astronomie si il me restait encore deux ans à passer là-bas.''

Pansy Parkinson eut l'air inquiet tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, la jeune fille demanda :

'' Qu'est que tu veux dire Drago ? Que tu ne...''

'' Et bien il se peut que je ne revienne pas l'an prochain, que j'ai d'autres affaires plus urgentes que mes A.S.P.I.C.''

Il le savait ! Harry le savait, il avait donc raison il manigançait bien quelque chose mais dans sa victoire il fit bouger un peu les bagages sous le regard de Malfoy :

'' C'est vrai, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au pouvoir vous croyez réellement qu'il en aura quelque chose à faire de savoir combien de B.U.S.E ou d'A.S.P.I.C chacun a eut ? Non je ne pense pas.''

'' Ah oui ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'à seize ans et sans diplôme il te fera faire quelque chose ?'' demanda Blaise Zabini

'' Je viens de te le dire, il s'en fiche ce sont plutôt les services rendus qui feront la différence.''

Puis alors qu'ils parlaient, ils virent Ginny passait devant leur compartiment avec son Boursouflet sur l'épaule et Pansy se moqua d'elle :

'' Oh regardez la petite traître à son sang qui passe, qu'est que c'est que cette chose immonde sur son épaule ?''

'' C'est un Boursouflet.'' répondit Blaise

'' Comment tu sais ça toi ?'' demanda Drago

'' Parce que...Parce que je connais ces créatures c'est tout.'' répondit-il toujours avec le même ton suffisant quoique défaillant tout de même

'' Bref, je me demande vraiment ce qu'on peut lui trouver à celle-là, elle est presque pire que Granger.'' dit Drago avec dégoût

'' Pas mal de garçons l'aiment, comme toi Blaise vu que tu dis qu'elle est jolie et nous savons tous oh combien il est dur de te plaire.'' ria Pansy

Blaise eut du mal à répondre, oui il trouvait Ginny très jolie et marrante mais pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à un Serpentard comme lui ? Il fallait dire qu'il en avait un peu marre des magouilles de Malfoy et des autres, il aurait bien aimer connaître des choses comme l'amitié vraie et non par la pureté du sang ou l'amour et de ne pas finir comme sa mère à marier des hommes juste pour leur argent mais il fut obligé de répondre :

'' Je ne la toucherai pas même si elle est jolie, c'est contre les principes de la pureté du sang.'' même lui trouvé que sa phrase sonnait faux puis Drago annonça :

'' J'aperçois Poudlard, on ferait mieux de mettre nos robes.''

Le groupe se changea donc et Harry ne bougea pas d'un iota, il n'avait pas peur d'eux mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre sa cape d'invisibilité et surtout pas les Serpentard. Après un petit moment et où le train s'arrêta ils partirent tous Crabbe et Goyle les premiers suivis de Zabini et alors que Drago allait rejoindre Pansy, il s'arrêta :

'' Pars devant je te rejoins après, je veux vérifier quelque chose.'' Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa, Harry était surpris mais finalement en y réfléchissant il savait que ça finirait comme ça puis alors que le Survivant pensait que Malfoy allait montrer son secret il n'en fut rien :

'' Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres Potter ?'' Oh la, là il était cuit mais le pire arriva :

'' Pétrificus totalus !''

Harry tomba sur le sol immobilisé et Malfoy enleva la cape sur lui :

'' Ah mais non suis-je bête elle est morte ta mère, je savais que j'avais entendu un bruit. C'est dommage tu n'as rien entendu d'important et j'aurai tellement voulu que ton cousin soit là pour lui faire la même chose qu'à toi.''

Drago lui mit un coup de pied sur le visage, il lui cassa le nez et du sang coulait puis il lui dit :

'' Ça c'est de la part de mon père.''

Puis il lui jeta la cape dessus en partant :

'' Bon retour à Londres Potter ! On se reverra un jour...Ou pas !''

Puis il partit laissant Harry gisait sur le sol.

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Pas trop mal ou pas ? Dites-moi tout j'attend de savoir :D A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut, salut tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre, nous sommes désormais enfin arrivés à Poudlard et la sixième année peut commencer !

Avant tout désolé pour le retard, j'étais un fatigué mais je'y suis arrivé quand même !

Oh fait je pars en vacances mardi dans un endroit où il n'y a pas Internet alors je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine prochaine, je pense revenir vers le 1er Septembre mais je cotinurrai à écrire et vous aurez quand même la suite à mon retour ;)

Bref bonne lecture et merci encore aux gens qui me suivent vous êtes les meilleurs !

Chapitre 8

'' Où est Harry ?''

C'était la question qui était suspendue aux lèvres de Ron, Hermione et Aiden qui se dirigèrent vers la diligence pour être emmenés jusqu'à Poudlard, les trois adolescents étaient vraiment inquiets de ne pas le voir mais le pire était pour Ron et Hermione qui ne savaient vraiment pas où était allé leur ami après avoir quitté le compartiment des préfets alors qu'Aiden, lui l'avait vu rentré dans le compartiment des Serpentard. En arrivant à Poudlard, Ron dit aux deux autres en essayant de les réconforter :

'' Peut-être qu'il est déjà rentré au château et qu'il nous attend dans la Grande Salle.''

Hermione qui était très inquiète ne le croyait pas et dit exaspérée :

'' Mais non Ron, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait rentré à Poudlard sans nous ? C'est insensé !''

Aiden pour sa part ne dit rien mais Hermione lui demanda :

'' Et toi Aiden, tu ne l'as pas vu dans le train après ?''

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop quoi répondre car d'un côté il voulait dire à ses amis où se trouvait son cousin (ou du moins où il pourrait se trouver) mais d'un autre côté Harry était allé seul voir si Drago manigançait quelque chose, il ne voulait donc pas que Ron et Hermione sachent donc il décida de protéger le secret de son cousin et de dire avec une mine interrogative :

'' Heu...Non je ne l'ai pas vu dans le train après, je suis resté dans mon compartiment avec Neville et Luna, quoique Luna et repartie faire un tour dans le train vers la fin du trajet et on ne la pas vue revenir avec Neville.''

Les deux le crurent et Aiden fut soulagé mais il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

De son côté, Harry était toujours dans le train et toujours incapable de bouger, il sentait l'humidité et la chaleur du sang coulait le long de son nez cassé. Il tenta aussi d'écouter les bruits de pas qui allaient et qui venaient dans les couloirs du train et espérait vraiment que le personnel du train vérifiait les compartiments avant de repartir car cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde de ne pas sortir à temps du train où de faire un tour dedans avant de sortir mais quelque chose lui revint en tête...Il était toujours invisible et donc de ce fait personne ne pouvait le voir, sa seule chance de sortir de ce train était si jamais quelqu'un trébuchait sur lui sinon il resterait là, complètement immobile.

Là il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais autant haï Malfoy de toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant à cause de la situation dans laquelle il était, paralysé et invisible aux autres mais bon il s'en voulait aussi d'être venu l'espionner, il aurait dû attendre un autre moment où Drago était vulnérable pour pouvoir bien tout écouter, néanmoins il avait au moins apprit une chose Malfoy projetait de rendre quelques services à Voldemort mais tous ces efforts pour finalement quelque chose qu'Harry avait réussi à deviner tout seul...Non c'était vraiment stupide de sa part et maintenant, Harry en payait le prix fort, le plus dur pour lui était de penser à Ron, Hermione et Aiden qui devaient certainement se demander où il était et qui avaient dû penser qu'il était déjà sorti du train sans eux et le temps qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, qu'ils prennent place autour de la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour Ron et Hermione, qu'Aiden sache dans quelle maison il allait atterrir, qu'ils jettent tous un coup d'œil à la table avant de s'apercevoir enfin qu'Harry n'était pas là ce dernier serait certainement déjà en route pour Londres.

Aiden, Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il raterait la Répartition de son cousin et tout ça à cause de Malfoy, il allait lui faire payer ça aussi puis il essaya de produire un son mais sans succès même pas un simple grognement sortit de sa bouche et soudain il se souvint de quelque chose, Dumbledore arrivait à lancer des sorts sans parler, peut être devait-il essayer pour voir si il y arrivait. Il essaya donc de lancer un Sortilège d'attraction pour attirer sa baguette qui n'était pas loin mais même en répétant dans sa tête ''Accio baguette !'' rien ne se produisit et il comprit pourquoi, c'est seulement en sixième année que l'on apprend les sortilèges informulés, donc il était pour ainsi dire cuit !

Il essaya d'écouter ensuite les bruits de dehors en espérant entendre quelqu'un qui pouvait le chercher mais rien à part les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient ou le hululement d'un hibou il n'entendit rien, personne n'était en train de le chercher, il pensa ensuite à Malfoy qui devait bien rire dans sa diligence tirée par un Sombral (oui maintenant il savait qui tiraient les diligences) avec ses amis sur la façon dont il avait terrassé Harry Potter qui jouait les petits espions ridicules, rien que d'y penser il en était malade.

Puis une secousse se fit sentir et le sol trembla, signe que le train repartait ou était sur le point de repartir, le Poudlard Express était sur le point de le ramener à Londres et personne ne savait que le Survivant était encore à l'intérieur, Harry s'avoua vaincu avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans sa direction, il se sentit mieux tout à coup même s'il se disait que c'était probablement son imagination dû au fait qu'il perdait du sang mais pas du tout et alors qu'il ne pouvait voir qui était la personne qui venait il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir avec quelqu'un qui dit :

'' Finite !''

La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry fut retirer de son corps et il fut enfin visible et capable de se relever aussi, il tomba donc sur la personne qui l'avait sauvé, Luna :

'' Rebonjour Harry !'' dit-elle en retirant ses Lorgnospectres

'' Luna, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?'' il voulait vraiment savoir pour ensuite la remercier du fond du cœur

'' Les Joncheruines, ta tête en est remplie.''

'' Oh et bien merci beaucoup.'' Il était très sincère, si son amie n'avait pas été là il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir, Luna prit la parole :

'' On ferait mieux de sortir, le train va repartir.''

Ils sortirent du compartiment et sortir par une porte avant que le train ne s'éloigne trop du quai, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Poudlard.

Au château, Aiden avait dû être séparé de Ron et Hermione car même s'il était en sixième année il n'était dans aucune maison donc il devait se réunir avec les élèves de première année qui le regardaient bizarrement, se demandant sûrement ce qu'un garçon aussi grand et plus âgé qu'eux faisait dans leur groupe. C'était Hagrid qui l'avait emmené dans le hall d'entrée pour que le Professeur McGonagall les emmènent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, Aiden regardait partout où il allait et trouvait le château tout simplement splendide enfin il y'avait quand même quelque Aurors par-ci par-là mais malgré tout le château bien qu'étant vieux était grand et majestueux. Il écouta donc le récit du Professeur McGonagall qui parlait grosso modo des quatre maisons de Poudlard qu'il connaissait déjà puis ensuite sur le fait que toutes bonnes actions ou succès feraient gagner des points à leur maison mais que toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre (chose qu'Harry et ses amis avaient fait mainte fois bien que la plupart du temps c'était pour sauver l'école de la menace de Voldemort) puis qu'à la fin de l'année la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, en somme des choses qu'il savait déjà puis le professeur dit :

'' Bien il est maintenant temps de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle afin de procéder à la Réparation et n'oubliez pas, le Choixpeau Magique a toujours raison.''

Aiden avait une boule au ventre, non pour être honnête il flippait complètement car il avait peur de se retrouver dans la pire maison qui soit dans Poudlard, Serpentard mais il pensait aussi que pour la plupart c'était aussi leur angoisse. Il avancèrent donc vers la Grande Salle qui était superbement bien décorée avec son ciel magique et ses bougies ainsi que les quatre tables qui symbolisaient les quatre maisons et où tous les élèves étaient attablés, le petit groupe s'avança vers la table des professeurs et Aiden s'aperçut qu'il manquait un professeur car il y'avait une chaise vide, le professeur McGonagall annonça à Dumbledore :

'' Professeur, voici les nouveaux élèves, peut-on commencer la Répartition ? ''

Le directeur se leva et adressa un sourire à tous avant de dire :

'' Tout à fait Minerva, la Répartition peut commencer.''

Il se rassit et le professeur de métamorphose dit avec une grande liste écrite sur un parchemin à la main :

'' Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit dans votre maison, vous devez ensuite aller vous asseoir à votre table. Bien, Éliane Anderson.''

Une jeune fille s'avança pour mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Aiden regarda vers la table des Gryffondor et vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui lui faisaient des signes de main...Une petite minute il manquait une personne à cette table...Où était Harry ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Harry était enfin arrivé au portail de Poudlard avec Luna qui sautillait en marchant comme à son habitude, le jeune garçon se sentait redevable car elle l'avait tiré d'une situation dès plus stupide et embarrassante et surtout à cause de lui ils avaient raté la diligence et quand on voyait la distance qu'il y'avait entre Poudlard et la gare...Il s'excusa alors au près de Luna :

'' Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait raté la diligence et de t'avoir fait marcher jusque là.''

Luna lui répondit de sa voix douce :

'' Oh c'est pas grave, c'est comme si j'étais avec un ami.''

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui avait répondit ça et dit :

'' Mais je suis ton ami Luna.''

La jeune Serdaigle semblait étonnée de sa réponse, après tout elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être son amie surtout avec Ron qui disait tout le temps qu'elle était folle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle trouvait Ron drôle et tellement adorable alors qu'il l'insultait presque la dépassait mais bon, elle craquait quand même pour lui quoiqu'il ferrait. Bref elle répondit :

'' C'est gentil de penser ça de moi merci Harry.''

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent donc à la grille du portail de Poudlard et virent le professeur Flitwick avec une liste, l'air passablement agacé :

'' Ah enfin ! Je vous ai cherché partout vous deux, où étiez-vous ?!''

Harry et Luna n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que le petit homme demanda :

'' Bien, vos noms je vous prie ?''

Harry éclata de rire face à ça mais quand il vit que son professeur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter il dit :

'' Professeur Flitwick vous me connaissez depuis cinq ans.''

'' Et moi quatre !''

Flitwick baissa sa liste en disant :

'' Pas d'exception à la règle Potter ! Surtout que maintenant vous êtes deux à vous appeler comme ça, j'ai bien faillit ne pas croire votre cousin tout à l'heure s'il n'y avait pas eu Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger pour me convaincre.''

Puis Luna qui ne disait rien demanda en voyant des gens :

'' Qui sont ces personnes Professeur ?''

'' Des Aurors, pour renforcer la sécurité.'' répondit Flitwick

Et alors qu'ils avançaient, ils virent Malfoy se disputer avec Rusard au sujet d'une cane qui n'était autre que l'ancien porte-baguette de son père puis Rogue arriva et dit au concierge :

'' Tout va bien Mr. Rusard, je me porte garant de Mr. Malfoy.''

Puis le jeune Serpentard arracha le porte-baguette des mains du vieil homme avant de lancer à Harry :

'' Belle gueule Potter !''

'' Ah ouais ça te plaît ?! C'est ton travail je te signale !''

Puis Rogue retint Malfoy en lui disant de partir devant puis disparu dans l'ombre, Luna sortit ensuite sa baguette de son sac :

'' Veux-tu que je t'arrange ton nez ? Personnellement je trouve que ça te donne un petit côté aventurier mais tu ne pas rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec un nez cassé et je doute que Mme Pomfresh soit ravie de te voir si tôt dans son infirmerie.''

Harry eut un peur peur pour lui-même, certes il faisait confiance à Luna mais la dernière personne qui avait essayé de lui réparer les os était Lockhart et disons que ça s'était mal fini. Néanmoins Harry trouvait impoli le fait de refuser donc il lui demanda :

'' Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'arranger un nez ?''

Luna hocha légèrement la tête et répondit :

'' Non mais j'ai fait plusieurs orteils et c'est presque pareil, mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave.''

'' Non, non tu peux y aller.''

Luna leva donc sa baguette magique et en le faisant tourner elle prononça la formule :

'' Episkey.'' Harry entendit alors son os se remettre en place, il le ressentit aussi et émit un petit cri d'ailleurs mais quand il tâta son nez il fut soulagé de sentir qu'il était guéri, il demanda alors à son amie :

'' Hum comment je suis ?''

'' Extraordinairement normal, toujours aussi mignon mais un peu couvert de sang.''

Harry fut flatté par ce qu'avait dit Luna et vira au rouge quand la jeune Serdaigle lui dit :

'' Décidément Hermione devrait s'en rendre compte même si je pense que c'est déjà fait.''

'' Heu de quoi tu parles là ?''

Luna ria un peu puis se calma et répondit :

'' Oh non rien et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te draguais pas tout à l'heure, je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un.''

Harry se demanda pour qui l'espiègle Serdaigle pouvait bien en pincer mais préféra ne rien demander, le Survivant décida ensuite :

'' Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut au moins arriver pour le dessert.''

'' Très bien allons-y.''

Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, Rogue sortit de l'ombre en disant avec un signe de main vers lui :

'' Potter, Lovegood suivez-moi, je vais vous reconduire à Poudlard.''

Super, Harry ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, Rogue allait les ramener jusqu'au château et pendant ce petit périple il allait bien lui pourrir la vie pendant au moins dix minutes car il savait que même si Luna était avec eux, il ne se gênerai pas.

Retour à la Grande Salle où c'était bientôt le tour d'Aiden, ils en étaient à Perkins donc dans pas longtemps ce serait son tour, Petrovsky, Polenzinni et enfin...

'' Aiden Potter.'' là tout les yeux dans la salle était fixés sur lui et Aiden pouvait entendre les murmures des élèves qui disaient :

'' Oh c'est lui, le cousin d'Harry Potter !'' ou alors ''Potter comme dans Harry Potter ?'' mais le jeune garçon n'en avait que faire, il était déjà bien assez stressé par le résultat qu'il allait obtenir il ne voulait pas non plus ajouter le stress de savoir ce que pensait les autres de lui, il s'avança donc vers le tabouret et dès qu'il fut assis McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête et il écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

'' Hum, difficile de s'immiscer dans cette tête tout comme son cousin mais cependant j'arrive à voir beaucoup de courage, une motivation de fer, un sens de la famille sans égal ainsi qu'une gentillesse comme on n'en fait plus dans ce monde. Je vois également un caractère bien trempé ainsi qu'un zèle incroyable et une manière bien subtile de traiter ses ennemis. Alors où vais-je bien te mettre j'hésite entre deux maisons entre le rouge et or et le vert et argent, qu'est qui t'ira le mieux ? Seul moi le sais et donc tu ira à...GRYFFONDOR !''

Aiden n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça y'est il était à Gryffondor il se précipita vers la table et fut accueillit par Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui le félicitèrent puis il s'assit à côté de Ginny et remarqua que le garçon sur lequel il n'arrêtait pas de tomber était aussi à Gryffondor, il lui envoya d'ailleurs un clin d'œil malicieux ce à quoi Aiden répondit par un sourire, Hermione prit ensuite la parole :

'' Je suis très contente pour toi Aiden, je savais que tu finirais avec nous tous.''

'' Ouais tu vois qu'il fallait pas t'inquiéter.'' rajouta Ginny toute souriante

'' Tu es bien le digne cousin d'Harry !'' renchérit Ron

Harry ! Il l'avait presque oublié :

'' Et ben d'ailleurs où il est Harry ? Il est toujours pas arrivé ?'' demanda Aiden

'' Oh il va arriver, tu va voir.'' dit Ron la bouche pleine ce qui énerva Hermione au plus au point et qui le frappa avec son livre en disant :

'' Mais tu va t'arrêter de manger oui ?! Ton meilleur ami a disparu !''

Ron était un peu sonné mais ne dit rien contrairement à Aiden et Ginny qui riaient de bon cœur.

Harry était enfin arrivé au château et se trouvait désormais dans la cour de l'entrée juste avant la Grande Salle où des bruits d'assiettes, de verres et un brouhaha se faisait entendre, Rogue n'avait parlé ni au jeune sorcier ni à Luna qui pour sa part était restée silencieuse aussi puis ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et le professeur jeta les robes d'Harry et Luna à leurs pieds en disant avec un petit rictus :

'' Vous vous changerez ici, je remarque Potter que vous avez un goût prononcée pour les arrivés fracassantes, cette fois-ci je dois avouer que je suis plutôt déçu car il n'y avait pas de voiture volante et je suis encore plus déçu car je ne peux vous retirer aucun point mais nous aurons tout le temps pour ça. Vous avez de la chance que Miss Lovegood était là sinon je vous aurai fait rentrer tel quel Potter, bonne soirée.''

Et Rogue disparut dans les escaliers, sûrement pour rejoindre la table des professeurs sans se faire remarquer laissant Harry et Luna se changer et quand ils furent enfin prêts, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle sous le regard de quelques curieux, Harry se précipita à la table des Gryffondor avec un son nez toujours couvert de sang séché, il avait juste un torchon pour se nettoyer le nez mais il était recouvert de sang, quand ses amis le virent Ron dit à Hermione :

'' Ah ben tu vois, il est là donc c'était pas la peine de me frapper espèce de cinglée !''

'' Il est couvert de sang, pourquoi est-qu'il est toujours couvert de sang ?'' demanda Aiden et Hermione répondit :

'' Tu vas devoir t'y faire, un Potter ça saigne pas mal de fois.''

'' Oh je sais les Carrow m'en ont fait coulé beaucoup aussi.''

Harry arriva donc à la table de sa maison et s'assit en face d'Hermione et à côté de son cousin qu'il n'avait pas reconnu et Hermione lui demanda inquiète et exaspérée :

'' Mais où étais-tu Harry ?! On a eu une peur bleue en ne te voyant pas et...Qu'est que tu t'es fait au nez pourquoi tu saigne ?''

'' Plus tard Hermione, je vous expliquerai plus tard.''

'' Laisse le respirer 'Mione.'' dit Ron

'' Moi au moins je m'inquiète !'' rétorqua t-elle

Ginny regardait la scène en souriant car quand il s'agissait du bien être d'Harry, Hermione était dans un état second, toujours inquiète pour lui. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'amour alors elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien puis Hermione approcha sa main et prit le torchon des mains d'Harry pour lui essuyer encore un peu le nez et Harry se laissa faire content que son amie le touche puis elle lui rendit et le brun demanda :

'' Au fait qu'est que j'ai raté ?''

'' Et ben la Répartition par exemple mais ne...'' Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en disant :

'' Oh c'est vrai ! Où est Aiden, dans quelle maison est-il ?''

'' Je suis juste à côté de toi cousin.'' dit Aiden avec un sourire

'' Je suis fier de toi Aiden et tu vois je te l'avais dit que tu serrais parmi nous, tu as l'âme d'un Gryffondor.''

'' Ouais même si ce chapeau qui parle m'a dit qu'il avait hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.''

'' Un trait typique de chez nous ça, sans doute à cause de notre mépris pour le règlement.'' ria Harry pour rassurer son cousin et puis il demanda :

'' Et le Choixpeau ? Il a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ou c'est toujours la même rengaine ?''

'' Ben toujours pareil mais ils nous a aussi conseiller de rester unis, forts et courageux en ces temps de troubles mais c'est un peu facile de dire ça quand on est un chapeau.'' dit Ron

'' Et Dumbledore a fait son discours ou pas encore ?''

'' Non pas encore, apparemment d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il le fait toujours à la fin du festin.'' dit Aiden en regardant partout dans la Grande Salle, mémorisant chacune des bougies qui se trouvaient au-dessus de lui, Hermione attrapa un bout de tarte à la mélasse pour le mettre dans l'assiette d'Harry en disant :

'' Mange au moins ça Harry.''

'' Merci.''

Puis Dumbledore se leva ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, il prit ensuite la parole :

'' Je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir !'' il avait levé les deux bras comme s'il voulait éteindre tout le monde et on pouvait voir sa main noircie et cadavérique, Hermione demanda à Harry à voix basse :

'' Qu'est qu'il a sur la main ?''

Le directeur reprit la parole pour rassurer les quelques élèves qui avaient l'air inquiets en disant avec un grand sourire :

'' Rien de grave je vous assure...Je voudrai souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bien sûr je salue également les anciens donc bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui sera riche en événements et rebondissements mais également en apprentissage j'en suis sûr et...''

'' Sa main était exactement comme ça quand il est venu me chercher cet été'' murmura Harry à Hermione '' Mais je pensais qu'elle serait guérie depuis.''

'' On dirait qu'elle est morte tellement elle est recroquevillée, il y'a malheureusement des blessures qui ne peuvent pas guérir...Des vieilles malédictions...Ou autres.''

Les deux adolescents se mirent à écouter le directeur à nouveau :

'' Je voudrai également signaler que pour ceux qui veulent jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, vous devrez donner votre nom au directeur de votre maison et cela vaut également pour ceux qui veulent être commentateurs. Je suis également heureux d'accueillir un nouveau professeur dans nos rang, le professeur Horace Slughorn.''

Slughorn se leva et fit un signe de main à tous avant de se rasseoir pour laisser Dumbledore finir son discours :

'' Le professeur Slughorn qui est un de mes anciens collègues, a accepté et j'en suis très heureux de revenir à Poudlard afin de reprendre son poste de maître des potions.''

'' Maître des potions ?'' Tous furent étonné par cette nouvelle surtout Ron et Hermione qui dirent à Harry d'une même voix :

'' Maître des potions ? Mais tu nous avait dit que Slughorn s'occuperait de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal !''

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore apporta plus de précision :

'' Et quand aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue.''

Harry avait envie de crier son désemplir mais il se se tut, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle, Rogue semblait très content de la nouvelle et les Serpentard encore car ils étaient les seuls qui applaudissaient, sauf Drago qui jouait avec sa baguette magique. Est-ce que Dumbledore était devenu dingue ? Comment avait-il pu mettre Rogue à un tel poste, pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup il l'avait mit à ce poste alors qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Mais Harry se réjouit quand même d'une chose, il la fit d'ailleurs partagé à ses amis :

'' Enfin au moins on peut être sûr d'une chose c'est que Rogue disparaîtra à la fin de l'année.''

'' Qu'est que tu veux dire Harry ?'' demanda Aiden

'' Ce poste est maudit, tous les professeurs qui se sont chargés de cette matière sont restés qu'une seule année...Quirrell en est même mort donc écoutez personnellement je vais bien croiser les doigts pour qu'il arrive la même chose à Rogue !''

'' Harry enfin !'' Hermione protesta sous le rire de Ron, Aiden et Ginny

'' Peut être qu'il reprendra ses cours vers la fin de l'année, vu l'âge de Slughorn ça m'étonnerai qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin et puis les gens ont changé.'' pensa Ginny avant que Dumbledore ne se racle la gorge pour dissiper le brouhaha suite à l'annonce concernant Rogue et pour entamer la dernière partie de son discours :

'' Comme vous avez aussi pu le remarquer en arrivant, vous avez été fouillé et je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi une telle mesure de sécurité a été prise c'est bien sûr parce que Lord Voldemort et ses disciples communément appelés Mangemorts se renforcent de plus de plus et un peu partout.''

Un frisson parcourut toute la salle à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir :

'' Et c'est pourquoi je n'insisterai jamais assez sur la sécurité car à ce moment même où nous parlons les forces du Mal essayent en vain d'entrer dans le château, les fortifications magiques ont été renforcées, nous disposons maintenant de moyens plus récents et plus forts qui assurons pleinement votre protection mais s'il-vous-plaît pas d'imprudence et je m'adresse autant aux élèves qu'aux professeurs. Je vous demande donc de respecter les nouvelles règles de sécurité aussi détestables soient-elles telles qu'être ailleurs que dans son lit en dehors des heures autorisées et de respecter également les Aurors qui sont ici présents et au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose d'anormal, je vous somme de demander de l'aide à un professeur ou aux Aurors et je compte sur chacun et chacune d'entre vous pour assurer la sécurité des uns et des autres mais aussi surtout de la votre.

Quand il eut finit, il avala sa salive avant de sourire à nouveau :

'' Mais pour l'instant vous avez rendez-vous avec de bon lits bien tièdes dans vos dortoirs car vous aurez besoin de sommeil pour attaquer la journée de demain. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit !''

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle commune Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réunis dans le couloir de la Grande Salle après que la foule soit dissipée un peu pour savoir qui allaient montrer le chemin aux premières années, ils furent rejoints par Aiden qui arriva presque en courant à force de les avoir cherché, Hermione décida :

'' Je ferrai mieux d'accompagner les premières années, vous deux restez avec Aiden, on se voit après.''

Et sur ses mots elle partit laissant les trois garçons seuls non sans leur glisser le mot de passe de la salle commune, les trois adolescents montèrent donc les marches et Harry racontait aux deux autres ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy et tandis que Ron essayait de faire comprendre à Harry que Drago faisait sûrement le fanfaron pour sa copine Parkinson, Aiden lui pensait réellement que Drago pouvait être à Poudlard sous ordre de Voldemort, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle commune de Gryffondor, la Grosse Dame toujours aussi élégante leur demanda :

'' Mot de passe ?''

'' Potage royal.'' répondit Harry

'' Correct, bienvenue à Gryffondor jeune homme et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir Harry et Ron.''

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendaient et Aiden semblait encore toujours émerveillé parce qu'il voyait et le fit remarquer :

'' Wow, c'est le grand luxe notre salle commune, au moins on vit pas dans un cachot moisi comme les Serpentard.''

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, même Hermione esquissa un léger sourire puis Harry dit :

'' Viens on va te montrer le dortoir. Bonne nuit Hermione.''

'' Bonne nuit les garçons et à demain, je suis impatiente de commencer cette sixième année.'' dit-elle en montant dans son dortoir tandis que les garçons firent de même.

Alors ? Qu'est que vous en avez pensé ? Je pensais que ça allait être un chapitre moins long mais en fait pas du tout :D Bref à bientôt pour la suite et lâchez plein de reviews ! Ciao


End file.
